Sirius's Little Girl
by Jackie Potansas
Summary: When Sirius is sentenced to Azkaban, his daughter spends her 7th year reliving painful memories of her past. She experiences many new adventures, including her budding relationship with Fred Weasley. Updated 07.22.07.
1. When Her Dad Was Gone

**Author's Note:** I worked really hard on this, so you know the drill. R&R....please!! I will be updating the next chapter very, very soon!!

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Harry Potter or any of his little friends. I only own Angel(a) Black. She is my character. Oh, and I own this plot!!

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

A small girl of about 4 stood outside gigantic oak doors leading to a courtroom. She was confused, hurt, and unsure what was going on. A lot of grief for a 4 year old, no doubt.

"Come, Angela." A younger looking Albus Dumbledore beckoned. "It is time to go inside."

He scooped her into his arms and walked into the courtroom, only to see a sullen Sirius Black sitting, magically bound to his chair.

"Daddy!" Angela cried out, struggling to get to him, but Dumbledore did not loosen his grip.

"Angel-My little Angel.." He broke off, straining to turn his neck towards the Minister. "Do you see what this is doing to my little girl? You cannot separate me from her. You cannot do this to m-"

"Hush!" Cornelius Fudge cried out as several Aurors put a silencing charm upon him. Angela burst into tears in Albus's arms, unable to control her feelings.

"Let him go, Mister! Please!" She sobbed over and over. She didn't realize what was going on, all she knew was she might not see her Dad for a long, long time.

"If I may ask a question your honor." Dumbledore stood up, placing Angela on the seat beneath him.

"Well, get on with it." Fudge spoke harshly to him, eager to get on with this trial. He loved the thrill of sending Death Eaters to Azkaban.

"What will happen to this man's daughter when this is all over? Shouldn't matters of the children be put first before matters such as this?" He stared solemnly at Fudge, never breaking eye contact.

"This man is threat to the whole Wizarding Community, surely you can see why he must be dealt with first!!" Murmur broke out across the crowd, mostly women, discussing the well being of Angela Black. Dumbledore spoke again.

"She has no family to fall back on, this is the one man she knows, him alone! Surely you can see the desperate need of finding her care, if you were to send Mr. Black to Azkaban!" The arguments stretched on, and everyone seemed to forget about Angela herself. Sure, they talked about her endlessly in the courtroom, yet, they did not remember she was still sitting there. She saw the opportune moment and took it. She stood up from her chair and ran to her father. She crawled onto his lap and hugged him. Only a lonely Auror by the name of Alastor Moody seemed to take notice. He ran towards the two, separating them, and placed Angela back to the seat.

Fudge finally stopped the madness. "We are here because Sirius Black betrayed the Potters, and led You-Know-Who straight to them, endangering James, Lily, Harry, and his own daughter.

'It is his fault he is here, and he will be sent to Azkaban. As for little Angela, since you seem to care so much about her, Albus, you may take her for your care." Fudge paused to smirk.

"Now then, Guards. Remove this man from my sight and send him where he belongs." Angela screamed with sadness and anger at the same time. She cried "Daddy!" over and over again. Dumbledore looked away from the crowd, a tear forming in his eye. He could not bear to stay, so he left with Angela under his arm, to his secret retreat he called home.


	2. On The Hogwarts Express

"Welcome Back Angel!" Cries were heard throughout the Hogwarts Express. She smiled at all her friends, and made her way towards the back of the train. She stopped when she saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione in their own compartment.

"Hey! My friends, How is it going?" She hugged Harry and Hermione, and gave Ron a high-five.

"Not too much, Angel. Are you excited about your 7th year?" Angel was in the same year as Fred and George.

"You bet! Are you three ready for 5th year? It is quite tough!" She smiled politely at them, half-wishing she hadn't stopped by here. She was too eager to catch up with the Weasley twins.

"Yes, we understand. I'm a bit nervous though." Hermione said. The two boys nodded their head in agreement.

"Well, I must be off. There are two particular people I want to catch up with..." she trailed off, smirking. The trio waved goodbye and she made her way towards the back once again. She was at Fred and George's compartment, when a hand grabbed her and pulled her away.

"Hey! What-" she stopped when she saw it had been Draco Malfoy and his gang. Draco gave her a playful smirk and pulled her into his compartment. She struggled against Crabbe and Goyle while they held her hands back. Draco leaned in to stroke her hair. Angel pulled away.

"Draco! I'm not doing this anymore! You had your fun, now just leave me alone!" Angel struggled again to get away. She had been referring to their relationship last year, where they had been secretly dating.

"Don't deny it any longer. You know you want me." Angel was finally fed up. She kicked Malfoy in the stomach and was set free. She pulled out her wand and muttered;

"If you ever, EVER touch me again, I will hex you so horribly, you will wish you had never met Me." she turned and stormed out, hurrying to Fred and George.

"Sorry for the delay. I was, uh, held up."

"'S no problem." George said. Fred smiled at her bashfully, trying to hide his crush on her. She flashed him one of her famous smiles, known for brightening the whole room. She was thrilled to be back at Hogwarts, escaping the boredom of staying alone while Dumbledore went out on "business." Now she could hang with friends, and possibly become more with Fred. She looked at her two best friends and sighed in happiness. This was going to be another great year.


	3. First Day Back

The train ride had featured a few uneventful games of Exploding Snap, many Chocolate Frogs, and chats about nothing. When they arrived at their destination, Angel was thrilled. She had been cooped up alone with nothing to do. Sometimes living with Dumbledore had its disadvantages. She stepped out of their train compartment and took a breath of fresh air. She twirled around with her arms out wide and smiled.

"Yes!! It is so good to be back!" She laughed and jumped around. Fred and George enjoyed seeing her so happy, but they needed to ruin it a little.

"Angel, um, we aren't exactly their yet." Fred said, trying to keep a smile.

"Oh. I know. I am just glad to be this close!" She hugged him, grabbed her trunk, and headed towards the carriages. Fred stood dumbfounded by the hug, until George and Lee Jordan nudged him along. They followed Angel to the carriages, where the met up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione: The Inseparable Trio. Of course, that's what those three called Fred, George, and Angel.

"Hello! Nice to see you all again!" She smiled and gave a laugh as she loaded her trunk into the carriage.

"I suppose I will see you at the feast!" She climbed in next to Fred and shut the door. She waved as the carriage, pulled by invisible horses, stumbled off towards the castle.

Later that night, they all sat around the Gryffindor Table. Dumbledore made his usual speech, and then let everyone dig in. Angel was starved, and pulled the mashed potatoes and rolls close to her reach. She listened as everyone talked about their summers. She wished she had done at least one thing interesting, and then she would have something to share. When she came out of her trance of thought, she noticed all the other houses were staring intently over towards Gryffindor, and many students at their table were staring at Harry. She wondered why, and decided to ask.

"Parvati, Lavender, why is everyone, including you, staring at Harry?" she gave a look with such curiosity and interest, they couldn't help but tell her. Parvati answered her.

"Well, I know you are so close with Harry and all, but do you even know what really happened to Cedric? Harry could've killed him, you know." Angel had actually not thought about it like that at all. She believed what Harry and Dumbledore had told her, but was it really true? She quickly shook the doubt out of her head. Of course Harry didn't kill him, she thought.

"But-it's Harry! You actually think he would kill Cedric?" several gasps were heard from across the table.

"Whoops." Realizing she had spoken a little loudly. She looked around, apologizing for speaking so loudly. Many people got up from the table and ran out of the Great Hall. Angel banged her head on the table, and the got up herself, barely finishing her dinner. She ran all the way back to the Common Room, and threw herself on the couch in front of the fire. Thoughts ran wild in her head. Harry couldn't have killed Cedric. He wouldn't, would he? No, he wasn't like that. But Parvati what Parvati had said.

"Harry could've killed him, you know." Angel sighed, just as Harry had walked in the Common Room. You could tell many whispers had stopped. Harry looked so depressed, and she knew how he felt. In her first year, she had constantly been the talk of the school, all because of her father.

"Sirius." She muttered aloud. The name tasted horrible on her tongue. She thought about everything she had to go through because of him, remembering the dreadful day in the courtroom. A tear formed in her eye as she thought of it. But she was mad, furious at him. He had killed all those people, and abandoned her. He didn't care about her, he didn't love her. She took a heavy breath and sighed. Someone tapped her shoulder.

"Angel? Are you ok?" it was Fred. She looked up at him, the boy who always smiled at her, his face now riddled with worry. She wiped her tears.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She stood up, from the couch, attempting to head toward her dormitory. Fred stopped her, and pulled her into a hug.

"Just so you know, I'm here for you. Especially if you ever need to get out of class. The Skiving Snackboxes are almost done." He laughed, and so did she.


	4. First Day of Term I

The next day marked the first classes of the term. Since she had ran out on the welcome feast, Angel had missed Umbridge's speech. When she walked to breakfast that morning, she noticed the short, squat lady sitting at the staff table.

"Who's that?" she whispered to Fred, pointing at Umbridge.

"Why," said Fred putting on a fake accent. "She is Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, and here to be our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher!" Angel laughed, and stared up at this strange looking woman. 

"Who would wear such a hideously ugly bow?" She wondered aloud. Fred, George and Lee laughed as they made their way to the Gryffindor Table. They sat down to help themselves to heaps of eggs, bacon, and sausage, just as McGonagall headed their way, handing out schedules. Angel took hers, then looked down in horror.

"We have Double Defense Against the Dark Arts _and _Double Potions!" Angel was past being cheerful to be back. She would have to suffer extra Snape torture, as well as that Umbridge woman. Her thoughts raced with all the things that could happen with the Ministry involved in school, when she looked up and noticed Fred was staring at her.

"What?" She asked, with a bit of edginess in her tone.

"I asked you a question. Didn't you hear me?" He looked confused and sort of hurt that she had ignored him.

"No, I'm sorry, I was- thinking. So what did you ask?" She smiled apologetically at them, and Fred sighed.

"Nothing important."


	5. First Day of Term II

**A/N: **I just want to say I love this chapter, Im not sure why, but i do, so yah.

**Disclaimer:** Do I really need to put this? Im sure you know I don't own HP or any of the characters. I only own my beautiful writing techniques, my character (Angel) and this wonderfully written plot. Tee Hee!

* * *

Angel, Fred, George and the rest of the 7th years finished with their breakfast and headed towards the common room to pick up books and things. There was a curious and disappointed air around the 7th years; from all the houses. As they walked doubtfully to Professor Umbridge's class, (they were her first class EVER) several whispers of "Good Luck" and "Thank god it isn't me" were to be heard in the halls. 

"I personally want to see this lady's teaching methods." Fred said enthusiastically. All the other 7th years looked at him like he was split in half.

"Well I do!" He said to everyone. "Wouldn't you rather know first-hand then from all the other years?" Murmurs broke out over the silence, and several nods were seen. As they entered the room, Angel suddenly felt stupid for acting so nervous. This woman was obviously a joke, by the look of her wardrobe. She walked in, looking smug, as she took a seat between Fred and George. Angelina, Alicia, and Lee took the seats in front of them, and they all started chatting. They were interrupted a few seconds later by a high-pitched voice yelling "Excuse me!" and an "Ahem!" Everyone looked at her, and then returned to their conversation. Professor Umbridge walked over as gracefully as her squat little body would go.

"Did you 6 not hear me call the class to order?" She tried to smile, but it turned out more like a toothy grimace. Lee cringed and the girls shuddered. George was the only one who replied.

"Oh, we're sorry Dolores! We were talking and had _no idea_ you were even there!" She stared at him, unsure what to say, when Angelina whispered,

"How could you not with that horrible cardigan?" The 6 cracked up, when Dolores Jane whipped around to Angelina.

"What did you say, you foolish little girl?" She grimaced again, and George breathed a sigh of relief that she wasn't going to punish him.

"Actually," Angelina started, "I'll be 18 in-" She broke off when Umbridge stormed back to her desk and slammed many books and her wand on her desk.

"a couple of days." She said feebly, afraid that Umbridge's temper would affect her greatly.

"Now," She said breathless from anger, "I want you all to put your wands away, and copy the following of the board." Everyone groaned, which caused Umbridge to glare at the class.

"I do hope all our classes won't be this way." She tried again her sweet smile, which ended up squashing her nose downward.

Angel and the rest of the group shuddered again; horrified they would have to spend another 90 minutes with her, let alone a whole school year.

When they finally left the classroom, each 7th year was thankful. They said their goodbyes to the Ravenclaw 7th years and made their way towards Potions. The Slytherins were waiting anxiously, for they had had all summer to think up new insults to call the Gryffindors. Marcus Flint was gleaming through his horribly shaped teeth. Fred and George grumbled, and Lee cursed under his breath at the sight of him. Angel and Alicia exchanged glances of confusion, and both stifled curses themselves when Snape entered the room.

* * *

Angel leaned over to Fred and George, sitting at the table next to them, and whispered, "What kind of torture do you think we'll get this year?" The three laughed, and all the rooms' attention turned to them.

"Do you find Potions funny," Snape spat at the three, speaking slowly and dramatically. "Or did I miss something?" George was about to smart-mouth him when Fred and Angel elbowed him. Snape lost interest in yelling at them, when he realized he hadn't given the class an assignment. He started with one of the most complicated potions they had ever heard of, on their first day back too! Angel worked silently, so as not to get on Snape's bad side until much later in the year. After the lesson, she bottled her flask, and waited for the Weasley Twins outside.

When they finally caught up, they headed back to the Common Room to work on their newly assigned homework and to moan about the new year. They didn't have another class (Herbology) until late afternoon, so they had much free time.

"I thought you were excited to be here." Fred asked, inquiring Angel's sudden tirade about Umbridge and Snape.

"I am…I just-" She paused, unsure what to say, and then her train of thought moved again. "I just wish we could have better classes." Everyone nodded in agreement, and Ron Weasley shouted, "Amen!" from across the room.


	6. The Rememberall

**A/N**: Soooooo sorry for not uploading recently...I dunno why, but I was suspended till the 30th, some weird rule I broke or something. Hope you enjoy this chapter..it took about 3 days, and all my smart friends's patience! (Thanks Jess and Sarah!) Have fun!

-

The next morning Angel woke up with a start. She looked around the room, and everyone was still asleep. She looked at her watch.

"6:30." She mumbled aloud, and sighed because she did not want to be up this early. She fell back on her pillow and tried to recall the dream she had had. When she couldn't remember, she decided it hadn't been important. She climbed out of bed and pulled on her school robes. She went down the hall to the bathroom, where she spotted Hermione and Ginny, having a rushed conversation.

"What are you guys doing up?" She asked, as they stopped talking at the sight of her.

"Couldn't stay asleep." Ginny shrugged. Angel nodded, trying not to notice that they finished their conversation as she arrived. She smiled, and walked on into the bathroom to apply her make-up and style her hair. Ginny stared at her in disbelief, probably because she was prettying herself the Muggle way. She couldn't help it; when it came to her face, she just couldn't trust magic.

When she finished with transforming from tired to gorgeous (in her opinion anyways) she pranced down to the common room to see if any of her friends were up. She saw Hermione had come downstairs already, and was getting a jump-start on her homework. Angel laughed to herself as she saw her. It probably wouldn't kill her to be more dedicated, but there just wasn't enough thrill.

Angel headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She passed a platinum blonde head on her way in. She glared at the boy, but all he did was smirk. His flunkies, Crabbe and Goyle, grinned menacingly. Angel rolled her eyes and made her way to the Gryffindor table.

She sat down with the few people there, and helped herself to some toast. She looked around, but none of her friends had arrived yet. She began to wonder why, as the Owl Post came. Angel smiled with budding curiosity as she received an oddly shaped package. As she was about to open it, Gryffindors flooded in, including Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

"What happened?" She asked, as they all had grim looks upon their faces. "Was someone attacked?" All six of them paused for a long while, and everyone looked at Harry.

"It's fine. Tell her." He said, before sitting several seats down from the crowd. "Well?" She asked, waiting for someone to say something.

"Well, it's not that huge, Harry and Seamus had it out in the Common Room, in front of the portrait, so no one could get through." Ron said, shrugging it off and helping himself to some eggs.

"Well it was a bit more than that Ron." Hermione said in her nagging sort of tone. "Seamus yelled to Harry that he was a nutter, as was everyone associated with him, and that he hoped we all rotted on our lies." Angel gasped, taken aback that Seamus, of all people, would act that harshly.

"He woke up wrong that one." George said, as Angel and the rest snickered. She was about to ask for more details, when Fred reminded her of the package.

"What's that?" He asked, with a mouthful of eggs and bacon.

"Gross..." Ginny said under her breath, staring in disgust at her brother.

"Oh that." Angel put down her toast to pick up the heavy package. "I'm not sure. I think it's something I forgot. But I don't remember forgetting anything!"

"Why don't you open it?" Ron suggested, shrugging. Angel took his oddly obvious advice and opened the package. It was a Rememberall. "Now really!" Angel said, quite annoyed. "Am I the sort of person who needs a Rememberall?" Angel picked it up, and gasped as memories flooded back to her. The day her father was sentenced to Azkaban, when he escaped 2 years ago, the odd relationship with Malfoy. She opened her eyes again and breathed shakily. She put the Rememberall down.

"Angel, are you ok?" Fred and George asked, as the gang stared at her. "No, no I'm not, excuse me." And she got up and walked from the table.

"Angel wait!" She turned around, and Ron threw the Rememberall at her. She caught it out of habit, and gasped again as she fell to the ground, unconscious.

-

_A man with a hollow face sat among others at his dining room table. Soon the doorbell rang, and he was up in a hurry to answer it. Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphandora Tonks, and several other witches and wizards, including a 15 year old Harry Potter, stood in the doorway. There was commotion upstairs as the Weasley children (minus Bill, Charlie, and Percy) and Hermione filed down the stairs the greet Harry. Everyone seemed happy to be there except for Harry. The only person he was glad to see was Sirius Black, the hollow faced man. _

_The others who had been around the dining room table were now clearing up their belongings; many of them appeared to be ready to leave. There was hushed secrecy; apparently a secret meeting had been going on, that the kids were not a part of. Molly Weasley began dinner as the rest caught up with Harry. He was sullen, depressed, and angry he had been left out over the summer. After dinner, before everyone was heading to bed, Dumbledore appeared, with one urgent message for them all. "I know you are friends with Angel." He began. Sirius looked away at the mentioning of his daughter's name. "But you _must not _tell her where you've have been this summer, and that you have seen her father. Understood?" They all nodded in agreement, Fred and George looking a little put-out they would have to hide such a huge thing from their best friend. As the headed back upstairs from whence they came, Harry stayed. "Why must you keep things from people?" Dumbledore looked sternly at Harry and spoke firmly. "I only have Angel's best interests at heart. I only want to protect her from her past." Harry was going to protest, but Dumbledore stopped him. "I know her Harry. She is better off thinking as she does now. Now get some rest." And without another word, he left the room, and then the house. _

-

**Upcoming Next Chapter:**

Will the gang admit to the summer at Number 12, Grimmauld Place?

will Fred ever admit his feelings for Angel?

Why is it "Puff" the Magic Dragon anyway?

Stay tuned!


	7. Understanding is the Hardest Part

**A/N:** Quick overview... the Rememberall caused her to relive painful memories, and she can remember all the pain, but its sort of...magnified. So she feels it twice as strong. That's the reason she fainted. And sicne she fainted, she's in the hospital wing. So..here we have it. Chapter 7!

Angel woke up with a start in the dark of the hospital wing. Several faces started at her from all places. Everyone who she had seen in her dream was here (well, everyone who was at Hogwarts anyhow), with relieved looks that she was awake and alright. At the news of her awakening, Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Dumbledore walked in, looking just as relieved as the rest. Angel sat up completely as Dumbledore glided over to her bed.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, putting his hand on hers in a comforting sort of way. She pulled away and glared at him. Everyone stood shocked at this display of her behavior; Dumbledore more shocked then the rest. Before anyone could speak, Angel smiled sweetly and said "Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall, May you please excuse us?"

Angel got up, followed them to the door, and then locked it behind them. She turned around and looked at everyone, each one wearing a look of confusion.

"So," She said, looking straight at Dumbledore. "What did you all do over the summer?" Fred and George exchanged guilty glances, Ron shifted uncomfortably in his seat, Harry turned away, and Ginny and Hermione started at her in disbelief. Dumbledore's expression, however, remained unchanged.

"This is hardly the time." Dumbledore spoke softly, with a hint of misunderstanding in his tone. "You've had a tough time in just these few days, I know, with this," He held the Rememberall in the air with his wand, some sort of levitating spell no doubt. "Cursed object you fell in contact with. You need to recover. I don't know what you saw, but-"

"No that's just it! You don't know what I saw. I don't know what I saw! I don't know if it's real or not, and that's what I want to know. Now answer my question." Her voice changed from dark and annoyed to soft, yet fearful. "What did you all do over the summer?" Again, there was an awkward pause. Harry still refused to look at her; the rest stared at Dumbledore, as if pleading to get the truth out in the open. Angel looked up at them all, with a sullen look, which could only remind you of her father himself.

"Angela…" Dumbledore started. Angel froze. He never called her that unless it was serious. She looked up at him, gripping the blanket next to her. He paused for a long while. She wanted to break the silence, but her curiosity overcame her and kept her quiet.

"I know this is hard for you to hear, but your father-"Angel glanced up, fire ablaze in her eyes as the anger overpowered her.

"My father's what? A murderer? A liar? A backstabber? Or does he have a new fault he hasn't yet showed to the world?" Harry suddenly turned back around; his anger a match for Angel's.

"Don't you dare talk about Sirius like that!" He glared at her, with his arms crossed. Angel stood up and walked past Harry, giving everyone the impression she was leaving, and then turned around.

"He's my father; I will talk however I want thanks." She said, her words dripping with anger and sadness. She turned back towards the door and unlocked it. As she pushed it open, Dumbledore stood up and walked quickly towards her.

"Wait. You cannot leave this room until you fully understand." He paused, and Angel opened her mouth to protest, but he stopped her.

"Do not interrupt. Just listen. When your father escaped from Azkaban, finding you was one of his top priorities. When I thought he had been corrupted by the Dark Arts, I placed a protection spell upon you so he would not find you and hurt you again. At the end of the term, overwhelming evidence pointed towards his innocence. I could not let him lose his soul. He was able to escape yet again, with the aide of two of your friends here." He pointed at Harry and Hermione, who just looked down at the floor.

"He was in hiding from the Ministry in the last year. When we had evidence Voldemort was back in human form, we re-formed the Order. Your father offered to use his family's old manor as Headquarters. The Weasleys' quickly offered their services to us, so over the summer the family stayed in the Headquarters. Hermione joined them shortly after, as well as Harry. Do not get mad at them for keeping it from you. I asked them too. I wasn't sure if you could handle it emotionally."

His face dropped as he looked towards the floor. Angel stared at them all in disbelief. "Y-You all knew? A-And you kept it from me?" Everyone else's face fell. Her eyes watered up with tears. Several spilled out of her eyes like a leaky pen. She turned and ran out of the room.

-

She made it to the common room just as dinner had begun, so it was empty, except for two first years working on their homework. She watched them study, and it amazed her that just this morning she was worrying about being dedicated to her work. Now life seemed so complicated. Dumbledore was right; she hadn't been ready to know all this. She was happier just thinking her father was a bad person.

"Angel!" An out of breath voice called behind her. The first years looked up at the noise. They glanced at the time, and realized they were late for dinner, so they ran off to the Great Hall. She turned around at the call of her name. It was Fred.

"Oh, Fred!" She sobbed in his arms. "It's not fair!" she cried. "Why does my dad always ruin my life?' Fred didn't know what to say. He just stroked her hair and whispered, "Its ok. I'm here for you." Angel looked up at him.

"Really?" she sniffed, look slightly happier.

"Of course." He smiled at her, his kind, loving smile. It was the expression that appeared on his face whenever Angel was around him. She hugged him tighter, but he pulled away, as if to say something.

"Uh, Angel, I want to tell you something..." She put her finger to his lips and spoke.

"Shhhh, I know what you are going to say."

"Y-You do?"

"Yes." Angel leaned up to him, her lips brushing against his.


	8. Fred and Angel: Finally

**A/N:** I know, I updated again! YAY! Im sort-of, almost, maybe close to being done. Im at least halfway through. I hope you guys understand, but there won't really be anymore class scenes or anything. It's mostly about Angel and her relationship with Fred, and her relationship with Sirius. Hope you like this chapter 3

* * *

Angel woke up the next morning confused. It was late, almost 9. She didn't usually sleep this late. She got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. She was thankful there wasn't a big crowd, and hurriedly got ready to face the day. She went back to her dormitory to get dressed, and then headed downstairs.

When she got to the Common Room, practically everyone she knew was there. Several people who had heard about her fainting asked if she was ok. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny weren't sure what to say to her after the night before. Angel cleared the silence immediately.

"I don't blame any of you for what happened. Don't worry about it, or me. It's fine." She smiled at them. They each flashed her weak smiles back. She assumed they were taken aback by her certain turn of emotions. She shrugged it off and continued off towards the painting.

"Angel!" She turned around at the sound of her name. She saw George, Lee, and of course, Fred. She blushed when she saw him.

"Hey guys." She said a bit unenthusiastically, but it didn't matter; they didn't notice. They responded each with a "Hi!" and made their way out of the Common Room. Once George and Lee had left, Fred doubled back to talk to Angel.

"Look, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." He led her to a private corner.

"Well, after last night.I-I just want to know where we stand."

"We just kissed, Fred."

"I-I know…but,"

"You want to know if we should be considered a couple or just friends with benefits."

"Right."

"Depends on what you think."

"Well…I don't know what to think." Angel looked around the Common Room. Everyone was minding there own business, except The Trio and Ginny. Angel looked back at Fred and smiled.

"Maybe this can help clear things up." She pulled him close and kissed him for the second time.

"About time." Ginny and Hermione said softly to each other. Harry and Ron just stood dumbfounded.

-

"Th-that was nice." Angel fake pouted.

"Only nice?"

"You're right. It was great!" The both laughed, and Angel leaned in to whisper,

"So, have you made up your mind yet?" Fred stared blankly at her, and finally realized what she was talking about.

"Yea, I think so.' He stood a bit farther from her and got down on his knee. Several people gasped, especially girls, thinking he was gonna propose. Angel, who was used to Fred's antics, simply rolled her eyes and gave a hearty laugh.

"Angel Marie Black," He started. "Would you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?"

"Of course!" She said, pulling him into a hug.

When the broke apart, Fred led her out of the Common Room, towards the Great Hall, to make their first public appearance. They held hands on the way, and a crowd of Gryffindors followed them, ranging in age from 1st -7th year. They walked past all the people in entrance way, and continued to the 4 school tables. As they walked to their seats, several people stared open-mouthed. They passed Draco on his way out, and he bumped arms with Fred.

"What is it we have here? Are you too a couple or something?" Draco spat.

"Actually, yes. Is there a problem?" Fred said, standing defensively in front of Angel. Draco put on a look of hurt and sadness and looked at Angel.

"Don't I mean anything to you?" Angel laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Not really." And she pulled Fred away towards their table.


	9. Draco Causes Trouble

**A/N:** I know, haven't updated in forever. Just be happy I have! I'm actually close to done with the story. I'm considering writing a prequel, or just leaving it. I'm also working on an orginal fiction that I am going to put on When I have an account there, I will tell you all and you can read them. kiss kiss!

* * *

For the past two months, life had been great for Angel. She was happy just hanging out with friends, her homework load had been considerably light, and her father wasn't on her mind 24/7 anymore. Her relationship with Fred had progressed and everyone was finally used to them together everywhere. Everyone that is, except for Draco. Whenever they walked together anywhere, Angel always felt she was being watched. Draco was, in fact, watching her, plotting to get her away from Fred. Early one Saturday, Angel was watching the Gryffindor Quidditch practice, when the Slytherin team (minus Draco) stormed onto the field. The twins flew down to yell at them, which distracted them from Draco sneaking up on Angel.

"Boo."

"Oh-my-gosh! Don't do tha-Oh, hi Draco." He smiled secretly at her.

"Hello." He pulled her in towards him, but she pushed away.

"I'm with Fred now, remember?"

"I remember just fine," He said with a smirk. He leaned in closer to her. "But he can be taken care of." He forced her in, and placed a kiss on her lips. He grabbed her hand, and led her out of the stands and away from the field.

At the moment they left, Fred flew over to the stands and noticed his girlfriend was gone. He found this weird, since she had promised him she would stay for the whole practice, and they had plans afterwards. When Angelina, George, and Alicia called him over, he shrugged it off and figured she had urgent issues.

Draco had led Angel to an empty classroom, where they could be alone.

"What did you do to me?" She asked, realizing she was here against her will.

"Nothing but a simple potion. Lucky Snape likes me so much." He forced Angel into a chair.

"What kind of potion?" She sat, unable to move, as Draco Malfoy kissed her neck.

"Just an immobilizing potion. Don't worry my love," He pushed a few stray hairs out of her face. "It'll wear off soon." He continued to kiss her, and she could do nothing about it.

Fred made his way back to the Common Room, keeping an eye out for Angel. It wasn't like her to back out on a promise, let alone leave suddenly.

"Angel!" He called through the halls. He paused and looked in an empty classroom. She wasn't there. He stopped to look in every classroom he passed, but she wasn't in any of them. When he got to the Common Room, Angel was sitting on the couch, reading her copy of _Standard Book of Spells, Grade 7. _

"There you are!" He called. She jumped as Fred yelled. He walked over towards her and sat down beside her. "Where have you been?"

She stayed silent for a second, and rubbed a mark on her neck. "Sorry...I-I was in the library, uh, studying." She smiled guiltily and apologetically, and luckily he didn't see the guilt.

"What's that?" He said, pointing to the mark on her neck. She quickly covered it with her hand.

"Um...nothing." He looked at her for a second, and studied her expression.

"Is that a," His eyes widened. "A _hickey_?"

"N-No..Of course n-not!" Angel stammered with fear. Fred was the most important thing to her, and she just couldn't lose him. She couldn't.

"I think it IS!" Fred roared, his voice dripping with displeasure, and his eyes sparkling with tears. "Just admit it. I thought maybe you loved me. Or even liked me, just a little. But this, this is WAY too much."

"Ok-ok it is!" She choked on her tears, hoping she could get it out. "B-but it's not what you think, I swear!" Fred walked over to the nearest armchair and swung is bag off his shoulders. His arms crossed and his lips tighter than Mc Gonagall's. Angel turned her head, trying to figure out a way to explain this whole ordeal.

Looking down at her feet most of the time, she managed to mumble what had happened with Draco. Fred was relieved to know it hadn't gotten further than kissing, and embarassed at his previous actions. When they had talked everything out, it was time for dinner. They followed the rest of the house to the Great Hall.

"Chudley Cannons DO NOT have a chance this year!" She chatted merrily with Fred, George and Lee on her way to dinner. "I mean, their best chaser's what? 80?"

"46!" Lee argued in protest.

"Same difference." Angel chuckled, while walking backwards to finish the conversation. Of course, she wasn't looking where she was going, and ran right into somebody in a lower year.

"Ooh, sorry.." She said, turning around to a very familiar smirk.


	10. Just Desserts

**A/N:** Malfoy get's what's coming to him...hopefully you'll like it! (I got the name of the chapter from this book i read. I can't remember what book, but I just loved the idea. It's supposed to be like Karma.)

"Angel!" Two different voices called out her name down the crowded corridor. She heard them both bickering with each other. She sighed at the immaturity and walked more quickly.

"Get away Malfoy; she obviously doesn't want you around!" He spoke breathlessly, trying to keep up with Angel.

"Oh and she wants you more? She's walking away from you too you know!" He tried even harder to catch up with her, but Fred stopped him and grabbed his shirt.

"Listen you little worm." He made a fist and threatened the Slytherin snake. "Stay away from my girlfriend. I don't care how much you may THINK she's interested, but she's not. She's taken. So beat it." He put Malfoy down and followed Angel, just to show he was a bigger person. (Literally and metaphorically speaking.)

"I don't," He smoothed his robes and shot a dirty look. "Give up this easily."

Angel turned around just in time to see Fred lunge and Malfoy.

"Stop! Boys, please, stop!" They turned and looked at her.

"You're not going to defend this," Fred pushed him backward, "useless git are you?" Malfoy only smirked at him, and turned smugly to Angel.

"Don't even LOOK at me Malfoy. You are no more than a stupid idiot, and an arsehole! I would prefer to never see your face again!" Fred stared dumbfounded.

"Then why'd you ask me to stop? I would've made him crawl!" At this point, Malfoy has wiggled out of the conversation. He attempted to run away, but Fred caught him by the collar without even looking.

"Y-You'll pay for this _weasel_," Malfoy spat, almost choking, "You too Black. Don't think I don't know what your father has done!" Angel leaned in closely to Malfoy, with a grim look upon her face.

"That is precisely why I am not my father." She started to back away, but thought of something else to say. "Besides," she said, a little cheerier than she should be, "Not all of us are embarrassed by our fathers' actions." Fred cracked up at this statement, and Malfoy lowered his eyelids.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Whatever you want it to." She laughed at the expression of realization on Malfoy's face. "Get him Fred." Angel said merrily, as she walked back to the Great Hall.

Fred sidled in 20 minutes after Angel. A couple people said "Hi!" and returned to their breakfasts.

"That was quick." She spoke lowly, buttering her toast, so no one would draw attention to the two.

"He's pretty easy to kick the crap out of." The both laughed, and turned to finish eating. As they were leaving, a very sullen, beaten Draco hobbled into the Great Hall. Angel and Fred looked at each other with mock concern and turned back to the tragic boy with the same look.

"What happened to you?" They said in unison. Malfoy raised his eyebrows in protest and was about to say something, when several Slytherins ran up to him with REAL concern. Angel and Fred walked quickly, arms linked and all.

When they reached the Common Room, Angel sat Fred down next to her on the couch.

"So tell me what happened!"

"You want all the details?"

"Every last, gory, disgusting detail." Fred laughed a bit, and then took a deep breath.

"Ok, well as soon as you left, he was getting a bit squirmy. I dragged him over to the Quidditch Pitch, just in case their might've been witnesses. He was begging to be left alone, but you know me, not much for taking orders.

So I basically just wailed on him. He should have trouble breathing, since his stomach was hit pretty hard, and he should have two black eyes about now, along with a swollen lip."

"Is that the worst you've done?" Angel asked, not expecting more.

"Well, I'm afraid I messed up his hair a bit." They both started laughing so hard, everyone around was looking at them. Finally Hermione got so annoyed with the pair, she had to say something. She stormed over, dragging a protesting Ron.

"Would you two please simmer down at least somewhat? Many of us care about our grades and such!" Angel and Fred looked at her, and looked at each other. They were soon giggling again.

"I give up!" Hermione threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Ow!" Ron cried, for Hermione had hit him in the nose. Soon the whole common room was laughing, and no one was getting work done. They were all laughing that is, until McGonagall stormed in through the portrait hole.

"Fred Weasley!" She roared, in obvious anger. "Did you attack a Slytherin student?"

"Uh…" Fred stuttered. Angel placed her hand on his knee to show her support.

"More particularly, Draco Malfoy?" She stared down upon him, and for once, he was silent.

"Oh that was you!" Seamus shouted from across the room. He ran over for a high five. "Good job Man!"

"Mr. Finnigan, this is not a time for foolish praise. Mr. Weasley has done something terrible, and he must be punished!"

"He would be expelled will he?" Angel said in real concern. She looked back at Fred, and he surprised her with his worry.

"Goodness no, Miss Black, not under my reign as Gryffindor Head. But mark my words; it is cause for serious discipline." Fred and Angel both looked somewhat relived, but still not completely satisfied. A silence had fallen over the common room, as if everyone was afraid to speak. Fred was the first to break that silence.

"Yeah, ok I did it. It felt great too!" Fred smiled and stood up. Applause erupted from all around, and he took a bow. McGonagall looked furious, but didn't say anything about the cheers.

"Follow me Mr. Weasley." Fred kissed Angel on the cheek and went with McGonagall. Everyone in the Common Room spoke in hurried whispers, and everyone was worried about the fate of Fred. He returned just before lunch. When he arrived, no one wanted to leave. Instead, they stayed to hear what happened.

"A month's Detention, simple!" Everyone was happy to hear it, and followed Angel and Fred to the Great Hall in a happy mob. They received even more reproachful glares from the Slytherin Table, but ignored them out of happiness. Besides, Draco Malfoy just got beat up by a Gryffindor! Who could be unhappy with that?


	11. Hogsmeade for Christmas

**A/N: **Ok, in this chapter, Fred and Angel get jiggy with it, if you know what I mean...or they are about to get jiggy with it! Enjoy!

A few weeks past, and all was right and good with the Gryffindors. It was nearing Christmas, and everyone was getting into the holiday spirit. Many students (third years and up of course) were also excited for the Hogsmeade visit the next day. All the girls were found planning shopping lists and outfits, while the boys thought about having a nice warm mug of butterbeer, and maybe taking a visit to the sweets shop.

Angel awoke with a start the day of the Hogsmeade visit. She got up to get ready for the day.

"Can you hand me the brush?" She asked Angelina as she joined her at the mirror. Wearing a very trendy muggle outfit consisting of a white, hooded sweater and jeans, she would have fit in well if she was going out the muggle world. Angelina, Alicia, and Katie all dressed accordingly as well, each with her own style. As they finished up getting ready, they chattered excitedly before heading downstairs.

"What are you going to get Fred?" Alicia asked, who, at the time, was dating Lee.

"I'm not sure. Something Quidditch-y or troublesome I suppose." The girls giggled as they shared what they were each getting for their beau, and what their beaus might get for them. What seemed like ages later, they were finally entering Hogsmeade.

"It's always so beautiful in winter!" Angel exclaimed, looking around.

"I think it's beautiful all year round." Fred said softly, not taking his eyes off Angel. She blushed and looked away. The two soon parted ways to shop for one another, promising to meet up in 1 hours' time at the Three Broomsticks.

Angel headed towards Zonko's, in hopes of finding something perfect. When she emerged, she had 3 bags full of presents worthy of anyone she knew. After Zonko's, she made her way to Honeydukes and bought tons of sweets that everyone would love. When she checked her watch, she realised she was running late. She rushed over to the Three Broomsticks as fast as she could, and made it in behind a huge crowd. She hurried to the table when she found Fred, George, Lee, Angelina, and Alicia.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, Shopping took a bit longer than planned." Angel said speedily, as she sat down.

"No problem. Here," Fred said, handing her a butterbeer, "warm up. I know it's freezing out there." She took the mug and a sip, and began to warm up instantly. The 6 were busy chatting for so long, they didn't realize two hours had gone by.

"We'd better get back." George said, standing up. "We wouldn't want McGonnagall breathing down our necks."

"Or Filch." Lee added. Everyone else laughed, even though it was the truth.

* * *

After Hogsmeade, dinner was quite uneventful. Everyone shared their experiences with those who went, and those less fortunate who did not. Once dinner was digested, and everyone had found their way back to the common room, Angel sat down to relax. Well, to be as relaxed as one can while publically making out with their boyfriend. After about 10:00, most people grew tired of watching them.

"My goodness Hermione, don't you think you should stop them?" Ron said, pointing at the two on the couch. Hermione barely glanced up from her reading.

"Why? They aren't hurting anyone."

Ron muttered, "Whatever." And climbed the stairs to his dormitory. Harry watched him and said,

"That's a good idea, I think I'll turn in too." Hermione looked around, and noticed she was the only one in the common room, besides the 2 lovebirds. She packed away her things and headed up the to her dormintory. Angel broke away for a second and looked around.

"We're alone." Angel said with a laugh.

"Yeah…um, would you like to go upstairs?" Angel looked inquisitoralily at him, and then at the stairs. She turned back to him.

"Yeah, sure!"

"Really?" He asked, a bit unsure of himself.

"Yes." He stood up, grabbed her hand, and led her upstairs. She graciously followed.

When they arrived at the 7th year's dormitory, Fred opened the door quietly. He turned back to Angel and placed his finger to his lips, and tiptoed over to the bed, so not to disturb the other sleepers. He drew back the curtains on his bed and she sat down. He climbed in with her, and closed the curtains.

"Won't they hear us?" Angel asked, quite sure she didn't want George or Lee to know what they were up to.

"Got it taken care of." Fred said, his voice a little shaky, but seemingly more confident. He turned back to the curtain and placed a silencing charm around it. To test, Fred shouted,

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" and looked at George and Lee. They didn't stir.

"Ok." He said, "We're all set."


	12. Gettin' Jiggy With It

**A/N: **Ok, this chapter is a BIT sexual, but don't worry, i am not one to go into extreme detail, so if you are offended by this stuff, you shouldn't be from this chapter. I hope you likey, and I just need to say something really quickly. Anyone who had a fic with Fred and Hermione DATING or TOGETHER, I am horrified. You know that would never happen, and it burns my belly that you're creative minds are wasted writing that! Fred is MINE MINE MINE! (well, and J.K's but, yea) I don't mean to offend you, just to tell you I am extremely jealous of Hermione in your fan fics and why can't you make her love Ron like she is going to?

Fred placed his hand behind her back and laid her down. He took off her sweater, but hesitated to take off her shirt.

"No," She told him, as he pulled away, "It's ok. I'm ready for this." She took a deep breath and kissed him again, a little more passionately. He got more into it, and took off her shirt, revealing her bra. He then took off his own shirt. When he began to kiss her neck, she unbuttoned his pants revealing heart boxers.

"Ooh La la," She said, laughing, "That's sexy!"

"Isn't it though?" He said, unzipping her jeans. When the two were completely unclothed, they looked at each other in amazement.

"Um, Angel, are you sure you're ready for this?" Fred asked, not wanting to take advantange of her.

"Yeah, I think so. A-are you?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, good." She pulled him on top of her again, kissing him even more passionately than before.

Several hours later, Angel broke away to catch her breath. She laid down beside him, thinking about how wonderful it was. She turned over and propped up her head on her elbow, pulling the sheets over her. She was just about to say something when the door burst open, and McGonnagall stormed in. Angel turned to Fred, wide-eyed.

"How come we can hear her?" She whispered, as McGonnagall made her way to George's bed and drew back the curtains.

"I'm not sure." They listened, and followed her shadow.

"Wake up George," She said softly, "There's been an accident." George sat up almost immediately.

"What happened?"

"Let me get you're brother," She said, walking over to Fred's bed, "And then I will explain everything." She drew back the curtain of Fred's four poster, only to discover a very embarrassed Angel, and a surprised Fred.

"Oh My…Well, anywho, you might as well come too Angel, seeing as-well, just do me a favor, and go get your things and Ginny please." McGonnagall seemed to worried to be stressed, and turned towards the Common Room.

"Please get your things, and head to Dumbledore's office." She said, without looking at them. George gave a confused look to Fred, and then, seeing Angel, gave him a thumbs up. Angel rolled her eyes, and grabbed her clothes.

"Do you mind?" She said to George, still staring at them.

"No, not at all." He turned away, and got ready himself. When Angel was decent, she headed towards the girls' dormitories to get her stuff and Ginny. Fred followed her down the stairs.

"Do you want me to wait here for you?" He asked, standing at the bottom of the steps.

"No, that's ok." She said, kissing him on the cheek, "Go ahead, we'll meet you in Dumbledore's office." He nodded, and followed his brother to the portrait hole. Once upstairs, Angel walked softly into Ginny's dormitory.

"Ginny." She whispered. "You need to get up and come with me." Ginny rolled over sleepily and looked at her.

"Angel? What's happened?"

"I'm not sure yet. Just get dressed and come with me to Dumbledore's office." Ginny obeyed, and the two were soon off to the headmaster's quarters. They ran as quickly as they could, and found the two gargoyles with Snape standing in front of it.

"Girls." He said as coldly as ever, but with a sympathetic nod. The two looked at each other in confusion.

"I am here only to let you in. Canary Cream." He said, turning to the gargoyles. They suddenly sprang to life, and a staircase spiraled upwards. They each muttered "Thank You." To Proffesor Snape, and ran up the stairs. Angel walked right in, to see Harry looking shaken, and Fred, George, and Ron looking confused. Dumbledore acknowledged their presence, and turned back to Harry.

"Alright Harry, please tell them what happened."

"Mr. Weasley, He's-He's been attacked!" Angel stared in shock at Harry, and rushed over to Fred, who looked as confused as before, but with sadness in his eyes. She hugged to him tightly, and stared down at Harry.

"How do you know this?" She said, hoping it was sick joke or something.

"I saw it, ok? In my sleep!" He turned back to Dumbledore, "You have to hurry! He could die!" Dumbledore hushed him, and took out an old book.

"Don't worry Harry, it's all taken care of.." He turned to the book he held, muttered "Portus." And handed it to Harry. Everyone put their hand on it, and were quickly whisked away. Angel looked around, and saw she was in the dining room from her Rememberall Vision. The dining room of Number 12, Grimmauld Place. She gasped at the familiarity as she looked around the room. Suddenly, a hollow-faced man walked into the room. It was Sirius.


	13. Reconnecting With Dad

**A/N:** Hey, I know it has been FOREVER, but it's finally here. I hope you like it. Next chapter will be soooo super dramatic, but I don't want to give anything away. I love you all my adoring fans!

Angel stared at her father for what seemed like hours. She couldn't believe she was seeing Sirius. She felt abandoned by this criminal, but and odd rush of love towards him. It was Sirius who spoke first.

"An-Angela?" Sirius said, half in disbelief. Angel found herself struggling to find words.

"Y-yeah, but I prefer Angel." Sirius didn't know what to do. Neither did his daughter. The Weasley kids and Harry noticed the strangled tension and confusion. They were all feeling depressed by Arthur's injury, but knew this meeting with her father was important to Angel.

"Come on, let's uh, go upstairs." Harry said, still trembling from his vision. He led the Weasleys up, walking quietly. Sirius approached the dining room table.

"Would you like to sit?" He asked, looking hopefully at her.

"Um, sure." She said, sitting in the chair next to his. "Before we get into anything, can I ask you what really happened when you left?" She paused, searching his face for guilt, or any related emotion.

"Well, it's definitely not the popular tale," he started, and began to tell the story of Peter Pettigrew and the betrayal of the Potters. Angel's eyes widened in disbelief and amazement. She never knew this has truly happened.

"D-dad…I'm so sorry I.." She cut off as he quieted her.

"No need for apology. It's not your fault."

"B-but I believed all those horrible lies! I doubted you! I feel horrible." Angel put her head down as tears silently poured from her eyes. Sirius comforted her, and lifted her chin up. Angel remembered something she had wanted to ask.

"Dad…there was one other thing I never knew."

"What's that Angel?"

"What happened to Mom?" Sirius froze at the question, and paused for a long while. Angel waited patiently. She had waited all these years, she could wait a couple more minutes.

"Well…She, uh…Angel, she died." Angel sat up a bit more, but did not feel any emotional pain. She had not known her mother, nor about her.

"How?" Angel asked, inquisitively. Sirius was obviously uncomfortable with the subject, but felt his daughter had a right to know.

"She was part of the Order." He started, and noticed Angel's confused face, explained a lot more. "The Order of the Phoenix. It's a secret society of witches and wizards to fight against Voldemort and the Death Eaters." Angel flinched at Voldemort's name. Sirius didn't notice and continued with the story.

"She discovered some secret information about the Malfoys…" He stopped as Angel looked at him curiously. He decided she might as well know. "…Lucius was, is, a Death Eater. When Marie, your mom, discovered this, she confronted him. She disappeared for several days, and we were all worried sick. Dumbledore went out personally to find her, and recovered her body in an old river." Sirius's eyes clouded with tears, and Angel fell back in shock. "You know," he said, choking out the words, "She was about your age when she died. Right after she left school, she joined the Order, and helped on the hunt for Voldemort. It was right after she had you." He said, placing his hand on her shoulder. Angel, overwhelmed with information, stood up.

I-I think I'll go check on Fred and the others." She said, running up the stairs. Several people walked through the door at the moment, surprised to see her. She gave a quick wave and ran up to the others.

Breakfast was silent the next morning. No one could find anything to talk about, they were in too much pain. After breakfast, they all hung out in the dining room. Fred and Angel in the armchair, trying to comfort one another, George and Ron trying to distract themselves by playing Exploding Snap, Harry helping clean anything and everything to get his mind of things, and Ginny asleep on the small couch. Sirius gave up trying to cheer them up, and sat at the table, staring into space. After a hour or so of this, Molly walked into the house. Everyone noticed her presence and asked for news at once.

"He's fine." She said, reassuring them all. "He will be out of St. Mungo's soon, and we can visit him tomorrow. In the meantime, enjoy yourselves!" Everyone took that as a positive note, and brightened up immediately. Angel kissed Fred in relief, and he threw his arms around her and kissed her back. Sirius eyed the two protectively, and Molly watched them disapprovingly. Ron looked at the couple and the two parents, and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" George asked, setting up Exploding Snap for another game. Ron pointed at Molly and Sirius, and then Angel and Fred.

"Remember when Mum hated Sirius?" George nodded, and Ron continued. "Now I think they can finally bond over something."


	14. Stupid Medical Exam!

**A/N:** This Chapter's a little heavy on the drama, but you all deserve it for waitng so long! I hope you all like!

They next day Angel woke up bright and early. She was excited to see Arthur in St. Mungo's, and to spend the day with Fred without her dad around. She was glad to be near him again and to have him in her life, but all last night, he had been finding ways to separate them, after he saw them kiss. She was so frustrated! She bumped into Fred on her way towards the stairs.

"Hey." She said, giving him a kiss. Fred looked around for Sirius.

"Don't worry," She said, "He's downstairs." Fred raised and eyebrow.

"In that case…" He smirked, and pulled her into his room. She laughed and followed.

A couple hours later, they emerged from the bedroom, and went downstairs.

"Good thing I woke up early.." She whispered to Fred as they sat down for breakfast. He nodded in agreement. There was pleasant chatter as they ate their eggs and toast. After breakfast, the gang waited around for Molly to show up. While they were waiting, Hermione arrived.

"Just in time!" Ginny said, as she as Ron helped with her trunk. "We are going to visit dad…" she cut off as Molly walked through the door. "Right now!" Everyone except for Sirius followed her out the door and to the entrance of St. Mungo's. They stopped in front of an old Muggle shop.

"It's a clothing store." Angel said bluntly, like she was expecting something else.

"Well of course!" Molly said, gathering them around. "It has to be non-appealing to the Muggle eye." Angel shrugged and watched as Mrs. Weasley mumbled something to the mannequin, and it winked. She jumped back, and Fred caught her. She looked back and smiled at him. He grabbed her hand and held it as they transported through the glass.

"I wonder if Muggles saw that." Harry said, looking behind him.

"Naw." George said, walking forward into the entryway of St. Mungo's. "They aren't smart enough."

"Excuse me!" Hermione said, insulted. "I'm probably a lot smarter than you!"

"That's true." Fred said, and Angel and Ron agreed. They walked up to the counter.

"Um, Can you tell me where Arthur Weasley is?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Animal Induced Injuries, level 3, Dredgull Wing." The receptionist said, with a bored tone.

"But Mrs. Weasley," Angel said, confused. "Haven't you been to see him twice?"

"Oh, yes, but they moved him into a private room." Molly said, matter-of-factly. Angel said "Oh." And followed her to level 3. When the arrived at his room, the healer had just come out.

"Oh you brought the family!" He spoke very friendly towards Molly, and looked around at the red-haired children of Mrs. Weasley, as well as the dark-haired Harry, the busy haired Hermione, and the blonde Angel. His eyes fell to Angel's and Fred's hand-holding. "And extending family!" Mrs. Weasley looked back at Angel and Fred, and they immediately let go. The healer noticed the tension he just created.

"Well, you can go in and see him now." Everyone went in at once.

"How are you feeling?" Angel asked.

"Better thanks. I may not be home for a couple of days though." He said cheerily. Angel hung back with Harry and Hermione as his kids hugged him. Arthur began to explain to Molly about the different types of treatments he had had. He told about the next one he wanted to try.

"It's called stitches." He explained. Molly cut him off.

"That sounds like they want to sew you up!" She said with a laugh. The kids sensed an argument bubbling up, and left the room.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT'S THE POINT?" They heard Molly roar from the outside the door. They couldn't figure out what to do.

"Well I think I'll go get some tea." Harry said.

"I'll come too." Said Ron, and he followed Harry to the 4th floor. Fred and George decided to follow around a healer and pretend they were apprentices. Angel, Hermione, and Ginny were at a loss at what to do, until Angel saw a sign.

"Free Medical Exams. Ooh…we should totally do that!" Angel said enthusiastically.

"Why?" asked Ginny and Hermione.

"What if you're sick and you need medical attention? Don't you think it would be a good idea to know?" Ginny and Hermione agreed, and followed Angel to the room where they were being given. They voted Angel go first, since it was her idea. She agreed, and walked right up to the healer.

"Hello." She said, and stuck out her hand. "I'd like a free medical exam?"

The healer laughed. "Ok then. Have a seat. I'm Healer Talena. I'm going to need your name, and age." Angel sat down on the bench.

"My name is Angela Black, and I'm 17." Healer Talena wrote that down and pulled out her wand.

"I am going to perform a simple read-out spell on you. What it will do is record any medical history and inconveniences such as diseases, injuries, etc. You won't feel anything, and I will have the results in about 3 seconds after I perform the spell."

"Sounds good." Angel said, waiting. Healer Talena muttered the incantation, and held out her hand as a parchment appeared. She unrolled it and cleared her throat.

"Diseases: none." Angel nodded her head. She liked news like that. "Most recent sickness: Flu." Angel had had the flu in August. Wow, that was recent? "Most recent Injuries: broken wrist." She had gotten that from Quidditch in September. Madame Pomfrey had healed it quickly though. "Current Medical Incapability: Pregnancy." Angel nodded her head for a minute and processed what she had just heard.

"What?"


	15. The Parent Signature

**A/N:** Well, I know that was some heavy drama last chapter. ready for some more? HAHAHAHA!

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me!" Angel said, confused.

"I'm sorry. The spell doesn't lie." Healer Talena spoke softly, trying to not upset her, but she couldn't hide her concern. "How old did you say you were?" She said, lifting an eyebrow.

"Uh…24. I've got to get out of here." She ran down the hall, past Hermione and Ginny, all the way back to the receptionist's desk. "What am I doing?" She thought, and apparated back to her room at number 12, Grimmauld Place.

She threw herself on the bed and stared at the ceiling. "Pregnant?" The word sounded funny coming from her mouth. "I'm seventeen!" She thought aloud. Then something else came to her. "Oh god! What's Fred gonna think?" Angel sighed and rolled over, falling into deep, confused sleep.

An hour later, Mrs. Weasley, her children, Harry, and Hermione arrived back from St. Mungo's. Hermione and Ginny were explaining to the others how Angel left.

"…we followed her all the way to the reception area," Hermione said, telling vividly all she knew about the situation. "but she apparated!"

"So we went back to the Healer," Ginny continued, following Fred and George in the house. "But she wouldn't tell us anything. She said 'the information between a patient and a Healer is confidential, and can only be released with the patient's consent or a parent signature.'"

"Those were her exact words!" Hermione said indignantly. "Can you believe that? Ugh! Something could be wrong with her!" Fred and George looked at her like they wanted to kill her.

"There's nothing wrong with her!" Fred said, almost yelling. At that moment, Sirius walked in from the kitchen.

"Nothing wrong with who?" He asked, wiping a dish clean.

"Nobody." Fred mumbled, and climbed upstairs.

"Sirius," Harry stepped forward out of the crowd. "Did Angel ever come home today?"

"Not that I can be sure of, but I thought I heard a loud _CRACK _sound about an hour ago."

"Ok, thanks." Harry said, and ran upstairs after Fred. The rest of the Weasley children followed him. Hermione started up the stairs, but Mrs. Weasley stopped her.

"Hermione dear," She said soft and kind, glancing at Sirius. "Did you say parent signature?"

* * *

Fred knocked softly on Angel's door. Harry came up behind him.

"Don't worry; she's in there." He said, and continued walking up the second flight of steps to his room.

"Thanks." He knocked again, and opened the door. "Angel?" He spotted her, sleeping. He sat down next to her and shook her gently. She sat up suddenly.

"Wha-oh Fred. I was afraid it was someone else-never mind." Fred looked at her bewilderedly.

"Is something wrong?" Angel stared at him like he was a madman. Over the years, a skill she greatly developed was lying.

"What? No! Of course not!" Ok, maybe she sometimes laid it on a bit thick. Fred still wasn't satisfied.

"Why did you leave so suddenly? And run from the room? And apparate away from Hermione and Ginny?" Angel sighed. She had to think, quickly.

"I-I was tired. The healer said I needed sleep, so I-uh, ran home, and fell asleep." Angel shrugged. Fred agreed, and she kissed him on the cheek. His lips moved to hers and he began kissing her more fervently, and pushed her back on the bed. He started to take off her shirt, when she stopped him.

"No don't. This is what got me into this mess."

"Huh?"

"Never mind." Angel got up from the bed and ran into the extra bedroom. She hurled herself upon the bed and lay there for hours, staring at nothing.

* * *

Angel woke up early again the next morning. She thought she was the first one up, but was proven wrong when she got downstairs. She walked into the dining room to find Sirius and Mrs. Weasley huddled over a piece of parchment. They both looked up as she entered the room.

"Angel. Your up early." Sirius said with a disapproving tone.

"Yeah…" She said, nodding obviously and sarcastically. Mrs. Weasley raised an eyebrow at her, as if to say that she was being disrespectful to Sirius, but didn't say anything about it.

"Angel, dear," she started, standing up. "Can you go get Fred for me?"

"Sure Mrs. Weasley." Angel said, and she ran upstairs. She burst into the Weasley Twins' room and headed straight to Fred's bed.

'Frr-ee-dd…" She said softly, jumping on top of him. He rolled over on his back.

"Mmuupphh.." he grunted. She kissed him softly on the lips and sat up on him again.

"Your happier today." He said sleepily.

"Yeah. But I'm a little worried. Your mom and my dad wants to talk to us both." Fred bolted up and almost pushed Angel off the bed.

"What?" He helped her back up, and George turned around to see Angel sitting on Fred's lap.

"Again? Ugh…well be quieter this time, I need to sleep.." Angel and Fred looked at George and each other bemused. They shrugged it off, and Fred got up and got dressed. The couple walked downstairs together chatting cheerfully, until they got to the dining room. They saw Sirius and Molly looking sternly at them.

"Sit down." Mrs. Weasley ordered. They both immediately sat down in the chairs across the table from their parents. "Now," Mrs. Weasley said. "We have some," she paused and looked at Sirius, who looked down. "_interesting _information here." She said, holding up the parchment so they could see what it was, but not what it said on it.

"Can we see it?" Fred asked, staring at his mother defiantly.

"C-can you see it?" Mrs. Weasley was flabbergasted. "Can you see it?" She looked at Angel, her eyes boring into her skull. She smirked. "Of course you can see it!" She threw it on the table in front of Fred. Angel had a sinking feeling she knew what it was.


	16. What Charming Kitchenware!

**A/N: Yay! I am updating! Love me for it people! Also, if you need a girly story fix, check out my Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants fanfic. But most all, read this, because I am sortof almost done. **

* * *

"You-your…_pregnant_?" Fred stared at Angel in shock. Angel turned away and started crying. Sirius glanced sympathetically at Angel, but Mrs. Weasley only glared at her. "You told me nothing was wrong!" Fred said, frustrated. He stood up and started towards the stairs. 

"Where do you think you are going?" Sirius asked sternly. Fred turned back around and looked from Sirius to his mother. Mrs. Weasley nodded, and he sat down again. "Now," Sirius began, "You got my daughter into this mess, so I hope you are planning on supporting her."

"Dad!" Angel said in disbelief. Mrs. Weasley snorted.

"MY son is not responsible here. It is YOUR daughter that has ruined his future." Fred stared at him mother in amazement.

"How can you say that?" He asked, grabbing Angel's hand. She lay her head on his shoulder and continued to silently cry. "It is neither one of our faults, ok? Yeah, we are both responsible, but who says this has to be all bad?" Fred looked hopefully at Sirius and Mrs. Weasley. They both only glared at the couple.

"Well, for one thing," Mrs. Weasley said, "We don't even know if Angel wants to keep it. She can always give it up…"

"No!" Angel said. Fred, Sirius, and Mrs. Weasley stared at her. "No…I-I want to keep it…" Angel told them all.

"Great! There goes my son's future." Mrs. Weasley threw her hands in the air. "How could you do this to him?"

"I-I…I didn't mean to.." Angel said, as Fred put a finger to her mouth.

"You don't need to explain yourself. We are in this together." Angel smiled and hugged him. They stood up and walked upstairs, leaving their parents speechless.

Angel and Fred sat on Fred's bed, discussing everything.

"What are we going to do at school?" Angel asked. Fred stared at her deeply.

"I don't know. Do you think we should…" his voice reached a whisper as he rubbed her shoulder. "Get married?" Angel, who at that point, had been leaning against him sat up straight in shock. She had never even thought about it before, let alone expected Fred to mention it.

"I-dunno…Wow...Um, well, are you proposing?" Freed stared out for a second, then turned down to look at her.

"Do you want me to?" Just then, George, Ginny, and Ron walked into the room.

"What you to what?" George asked, putting away some supplies he left downstairs. Fred just shook his head at his twin.

"Man, what did you two do? Sirius and Mom are down their yelling at each other. Something about ruined lives? Harry and Hermione are down their trying to break it up." Ron twirled his finger around his ear to indicate the chaos downstairs. Ginny just gave Angel a sympathetic gaze and looked down at the floor. Suddenly, the 5 heard a crash and even louder yelling. They all went down to see what had happened.

Once downstairs, they found an utter, complete mess. Several glasses and broken on the floor, and many more kitchen objects were flying around the room. Harry and Hermione were arguing very loudly, as were Sirius and Molly.

"It's their choice 'Mione!" Harry shouted, ducking a glass that flew by.

"I just think that there are better ways!" She shouted back.

"She is my daughter I will decide what is best for her!" Sirius dodged several spoons charmed in his direction.

"Ha! I have been a fit parent longer than you. In fact," Mrs. Weasley replied, lunging forward as she sent many more forks and spoons Sirius's way. "You have never been a fit parent! You left your daughter!" Harry and Hermione stopped at that point. Everyone stared at Sirius and Mrs. Weasley, curious to see how he would react.

"How. Dare. YOU!" Sirius shouted, throwing a plate in her direction. Mrs. Weasley ducked, but just in time. Fred and Angel had had enough.

"STOP IT!" Angel shouted, coming down to the four. "Yes, I'm pregnant. Yes, Fred is the father." George and Ron gasped. "But whatever happens, we will decide, together. None of you can make the decision for us." Fred stepped forward as well.

"Exactly. Now please stop fighting. This doesn't have to be all bad. Can't we make it into a happy occasion?" Mrs. Weasley turned, fiery-eyed at her son.

"Happy? HAPPY? You think that I should celebrate my son becoming a father at 17? You think I should be excited that some blonde bimbette is ruining his life?" Angel was VERY offended.

"Excuse me?" She said, standing right in front of Mrs. Weasley. "Bimbette? Is that what you just called me?" Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth, about to say something, but Angel cut her off. "I'll have you know, _Molly_, that I got full marks on every single O.W.L. I took. I was on the Quidditch team for 3 years, co-captain for two, and I am going to graduate Hogwarts with honors.

"I may have gotten pregnant my last year here, but that does not make me a bimbette. And my dad may have been gone most of my life, but that does not make him an unfit parent. You have never supported mine and Fred's relationship, even friendship, from the beginning, just because I am a Black. Well guess what, I am part of one of the most infamous Wizarding families. But I don't care. I am proud of where I come from. Don't disrespect my family, I have NEVER disrespected yours." At that, Angel turned around and stomped upstairs. Fred glared at his mother and followed her.

He found her in her room, with her arms crossed, staring at the wall. He laughed and leaned against the doorway.

"You know," he chuckled, smiling at her, "it kinda turns me on when you get mad." Angel looked up, and motioned him to come forward. He walked towards her, after closing the door.

"Really? Well in that case," She kissed him softly, then fell back. "I think I might murder Umbridge."

"Ooh," he said, climbing on top of her. "I hope I can watch!" She pulled him closer to her, and kissed him a bit harder.

"Anytime baby."


	17. A Fine Christmas Engagement

Christmas arrived a couple days later. Everyone greeted the famed holiday with joy and relief. Mr. Weasley was finally home, and things had finally calmed down between Sirius and Mrs. Weasley, enough so, that they were actually civil towards one another. Of course, no one had told Mr. Weasley about the baby yet.

Angel woke up next to Fred Christmas morning. He hadn't awoken yet, so she snuck away, up to her own room. As she climbed the second flight, Mrs. Weasley called out to her.

"Oh, Angel!" She said, in a loud whisper. Angel turned, and walked down towards Mrs. Weasley. "Nice pajamas." Mrs. Weasley said with a chuckle. Angel looked down at her pink monkey p.j. Bottoms and laughed as well.

"Um, you wanted to talk to me, Mrs. Weasley?" Angel asked.

"Oh, please. Call me Molly." Mrs. Weasley said, folding some clothes. "After all, you're going to become part of the family now." Angel turned her head to one side.

"I-I don't think I understand…" Angel said, extremely confused.

"Well, you and Fred, you ARE getting married right?" Angel was stunned.

"Um, well, we haven't exactly talked about it- D-Did Fred say something?" She asked.

"Oh, no, dear, he didn't, I just assumed. Well, I guess we'll see! Now, would you help me wake everyone up, I started breakfast, and I don't want people coming in all willy nilly. "

"Sure." Angel said, and climbed back up the stairs to wake up the girls.

When she entered the room, she saw Hermione and Ginny were already awake, going through their stash of presents.

"Happy Christmas!" She said, sitting down next to them. "What did you get?" They showed her their gifts, and all sat laughing and talking for several minutes, when Mrs. Weasley knocked on the door.

"Girls, I've made breakfast. Now come down before it gets cold." All three girls stood up and followed Mrs. Weasley down to the table, where everyone else was sitting.

"Happy Christmas!" She said, kissing her father on the cheek, then settling between him and Fred. Several other shouts of "Happy Christmas" were heard throughout the dining room.

"Speaking of which.." Mrs. Weasley started, speaking towards her husband. "I think Angel and Fred have something to tell you." Everyone at the table exchanged pained and uncomfortable glances, especially Angel and Fred.

"Well?" Mr. Weasley said, waiting. Fred smiled reassuringly and grabbed Angel's hand.

"Um, well Dad..." Fred started nervously. "Angel's pregnant." Mr. Weasley looked apprehensive at first, but his face warmed immediately.

"Well, then I believe congradulations are in order." Angel and Fred sighed with relief. Sirius looked a bit more at ease as well. Only Molly seemed angry.

"You're encouraging this?" She asked, her temper rising.

"Well, yes. What happens happens, and I don't see why I should get angry about it." Everyone watched Mrs. Weasley for her reaction. She took several deep breaths before continuing.

"So, as I said before," She said after a biteful of eggs. "You two are going to get married right?" Fred gave a frightened and embarassed look towards Angel. For once, she was calm about it.

"Well, we talked about it a bit, but we are still unsure." The adults nodded and continued eating. Fred sighed loudly and excused himself from the table. Angel got up and went after him.

"Fred, what's up?" She asked, stroking his hair.

"How were you so calm about that? And to my mom!" Angel only laughed.

"Well, she threw that question at me earlier this morning. I had some time to think." Fred laughed as well, and pulled Angel close to him.

"I guess the reason that question made me so nervous was because of this." He pulled out a small black box and held it out to her. She took it apprehensively.

"Fred, this isn't..."

"Just open it." She opened it and gasped. Fred smiled and took the ring, and placed it on her finger.

"Angela Marie Black." There were tears in her eyes. "Will you be my wife?"


	18. Haven't Been Little For a Long Time

**A/N: Sorry it's been such a long time! My life has been so hectic, and my other stories...Well, I hope you like it!**

* * *

"Fred!" Angel breathed. "I-I don't know what to say!" Fred shrugged.

"Yes would be fine." He suggested. Angel squealed and hugged him.

"Yes! Of course!" Fred grinned and held her close. Angel sighed. "This is definitely the best Christmas ever." Fred laughed.

"Well I'd like to know how you can top being proposed to by the man of your dreams!" Angel sat up.

"Aha ha. Thinking a little high of yourself aren't you, Freddie?" Fred laughed again.

"Yeah I guess I do." He joked. "Now, wanna share the good news?" Angel nodded, grabbing his hand and pulling him out the door.

"Hermione! Ginny!" Angel cried. The girls came running up the stairs.

"Angel, what's up?" Ginny asked, breathless. Hermione sprouted an equally eager expression and brushed loose hair out of her eyes.

"We're getting married!" She giggled, showing them her ring. The other girls squealed in delight and hugged the pair. George, Ron, and Harry came running at the girls' squeals.

"What's going on?" The asked, thinking the worst.

"Fred and Angel are getting married!" Hermione cried excitedly.

"Oh that's great man!" Harry spoke, giving Fred a 'man-hug.'

"Wow, I can't believe it. Suddenly, I look like the good twin." George shouted joyously with a "Hallelujah!" and a slap on the back for his brother. He willingly spent a long while giving Angel a congratulations kiss. Fred hit him square on the back and he immediately stood up. Despite the happiness, Ron looked displaced.

"I'm really happy for you guys." He mumbled, and turned and walked down the stairs.

"What's with him?" Fred asked, his anger rising at his unhappy little brother.

"Oh," Hermione said uncomfortably. "He's always had a bit of a thing for Angel. He always has a bit of a thing for any good-looking older woman." Everyone sensed the bitterness in Hermione's voice. Angel smiled proudly.

"He has a thing for me?" She asked. Fred frowned. She winced and quickly apologized.

"I love you!" Angel threw her arms around his neck. He looked discontent at first, but quickly obliged and puts his arms around her waist.

"So, uh, the parents. Who's going to tell them?" George asked, examining his wand. Angel and Fred exchanged glances.

"We will." They said simultaneously. They ran downstairs to the dining room, where Sirius, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Lupin, Tonks, and Mad-Eye were talking over tea.

"Dad, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, we have something to tell you." Sirius and the Weasleys looked up and waited.

"Mom, Dad, Mr. Black-"

"Please, Sirius." Sirius interrupted, correcting Fred. Fred nodded.

"Sirius. Well, we're um, getting married." Angel stuck out her left hand yet again, and showed the table. The kids on the stairs snickered and anticipated for the adults' reactions. Sirius was the first to speak.

"Y-You're getting married?" He repeated dumbly and surprised. Mrs. Weasley, for once, was agreeable.

"I think it's wonderful! It is the proper thing to do…well, we have so much to do! There's only 5 days left of break…will we be ready by then? I'm sure we will…well, I'm off to plan!" She made her way up the stairs.

"Oh kids, don't sit in the stairwell! I almost tripped over you!" She muttered to herself on the way up. Tonks, Lupin and Mad-Eye got up and congratulated the couple before departing. Soon, it was just the fathers and the kids were left in the room.

"Married, huh?" Mr. Weasley exchanged glances with Sirius. They didn't look happy.

"We're still processing grandchildren, and you spring a marriage on us?" Sirius raised his voice and stood up. Fred took a nervous step back, but Angel held her ground.

"What'd you expect? Us to raise a bastard child? I don't think so, _Sirius_." She grabbed Fred's hand for support.

"I didn't say that, it's just-" Angel glared at him.

"I'm sorry. You're just not my baby girl anymore." Angel sighed and grabbed her father's hands.

"Dad, I haven't been your little girl for a long time." Sirius hugged his daughter and kissed the top of her head. Mr. Weasley looked from Sirius and Angel to Fred.

"Well, like I said, things happen. I might as well go and help Molly with the plans for the wedding. She's going to suck me into it sooner or later." He stood up and sombered up the stairs. Sirius shook hands with his future son-in-law and followed Arthur upstairs.

"Well, I guess we have their blessings." Angel said, kissing her fiancé on the cheek. He hugged her and they made their way up the stairs, towards the plans for their wedding.

"Can you believe we're getting married?" Fred asked, as Angel rested her head on his shoulder.

"I still can't believe I'm pregnant!" She replied, softly kissing his neck. He stroked her hair.

"I can't think of anyone else I'd rather be in this situation with." He said quietly. She smiled.

"Good, because if there was, we'd have a problem."


	19. Welcome To My Old Life

"So, if we add a bit of lace to Angel's white dress, and spruce up her hair, I'm thinking a French Twist, add some flowers, she'll look like a dream!" Mrs. Weasley spoke excitedly to no one in particular. She held up several bundles of scrolls and a quill, jotting down notes on several pieces.

"Let me just call my friend Melinda, she has some great wedding tips…" She stood up and disappeared with a large _CRACK! _Angel and Fred sighed with relief.

"Thank god!" Fred cried, running upstairs behind Angel. Sirius and Mr. Weasley didn't bother to protest them leaving; in fact, the fathers had been anxious for a break since they started the plans, 4 hours ago.

"Hey guys!" Angel called to the Weasley kids, Harry, and Hermione. They all emerged from their bedrooms.

"Yeah?" George asked lazily. Angel smiled slyly.

"I need a break from all these wedding plans, and I'm sure you all do too." They all nodded. "So I was thinking we'd go to a Muggle club." Hermione and Harry looked excited, and George, Ginny, and Fred looked confused. Ron's expression was unsure.

"Why would we wanna hangout with a bunch of Muggles playing Gobstones or something?" Ron asked. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Muggles don't know about Gobstones Ron. Muggle clubs are for dancing, and drinking!" The Weasleys' expressions changed. Ron looked the most eager.

"Like firewhisky?" Harry hit him.

"Ron, shut up! Muggles don't know about any of those things. They have their own drinks." Angel pulled out her wand.

"Here is a fake I.D. for each of you; you'll need them to be able to get in." They all took them and looked confused. "I used to work at this club we're going to, over the summer. I know all the tricks. Now let's get dressed!" Angel deemed Harry in charge of the boys, and she herself took the girls into her room.

"Ok, 'Mione first." They stood facing the mirror. "Now, I noticed from the Yule Ball that blue was definitely your color. Pink too. So, tell me which you'd prefer." Hermione pondered and finally chose the pink.

"Well then, how about this?" She held up a tiny pink tank. "From my personal collection. I made several Muggle friends when Dumbledore would leave me alone, so I went clubbing a lot. I have special clothes just for the occasion." Hermione looked questioningly at the top, but obliged when Ginny told her it would look great. She put it on, along with low-rise jeans, and tied a thin purple scarf around her neck.

"Next!" Ginny stepped forward and smirked.

"Don't think I haven't been clubbing." She said slyly, as Hermione shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

"Won't I be cold?" She asked warily. Angel and Ginny shushed her and continued.

"Oh, I know you have girl. Don't think I haven't saw you." They laughed and tired on several outfits before deciding on a short black shirt and a white tube top. Angel was proud of her.

"Now, both of you, hair and makeup while I dress." Angel picked up her red lacy tank top and jean skirt and put them on. To match, she added dark red stilettos, and joined the girls in the bathroom for makeup.

They argued over eyeshadow colors, when Tonks walked in. "Angel, Molly's looking for y-what are you guys dressed up for?" She looked envious. Evidently, she had been sucked into the wedding plans too.

"Clubbing actually. Want to come?" Angel offered, finally settling on dark grey eyeshadow. Tonks face lit up.

"Absolutely!" She pointed her wand at herself and transformed into a hot outfit to match her dark purple spiked hair. Ginny cat whistled and Hermione gave the thumbs up.

"Why don't you ask Lupin to come?" Angel asked with a wink. Tonks' face flushed pink and she muttered, "he wouldn't like it…" Angel shrugged and finished applying her makeup. They headed towards the boys' room.

"Are you guys dressed?" Ginny asked with a knock.

"Yes!" They replied loudly and emerged. Most of them looked the same, except less geeky. Angel nodded with approval.

"Ok, well, I suggest we Apparate, because, we are NOT going to get past the parents." George said. The gang nodded as he issued directions. "Ginny, you go with Fred, Hermione, with me, Harry with Tonks, and Ron…_with Angel_!" Ron's face lit up, and Fred looked extremely displaced. Ron hugged Angel around her bare stomach.

"Ok, let's go." He called excitedly. Angel sighed, rolled her eyes, and focused on her destination. Fred glared at them as they disappeared. When they arrived in the alleyway by the club, Fred shoved Ron off of his fiancée and grabbed her hand protectively. Walking out of the alley, Angel laughed.

"What's the matter? Jealous?" Fred shook his head.

"Nope, not at all." Angel smirked.

"Ok, quick check, everyone got an I.D.?" They all nodded and followed Angel, Fred, and Tonks to the front of the club. The bouncer looked her up and down, along with the 3 other young women. He nodded approvingly.

"Go ahead." Without checking their I.D.s. The boys followed, but the bouncer stopped him. "Sorry, you need to go to the back of the line." Fred frowned.

"Now wait a minute, they got to go in!" He cried. Angel looked back and saw the boys struggling to get in. She walked back towards the bouncer.

"Hey, Buzz, they're with me." The bouncer looked at her strangely.

"Why'd you call me Buzz?" Angel sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You don't remember me? You wouldn't, my hair was different. It's Angel-Marie, from the summer." The bouncer, apparently named Buzz, easily remembered.

"Gorgeous! How could I forget!" He gave her a hug.

"So, what have you been up to?" Buzz asked, not noticing the line of angry customers waiting to get in. Angel laughed.

"Well, I'm pregnant and engaged." She replied, a little embarrassed. Buzz raised his eyebrows but smiled.

"Damn, you get around fast. Who's the lucky guy?" Angel grabbed Fred's hand and pulled him forward.

"This guy right here." She smiled and kissed his cheek, which flushed.

"Well, then congratulations. Go on in." They thanked him and waltzed in. The club was vibrating with loud music, screaming, joyous people, and dancing bodies. The colors and excitement amazed the Weasleys.

"Welcome to my old life!" Angel cried.


	20. Tipsy, Smashed

Angel strode to the bar with Fred, George, and Ron in tow. She leaned on the bar.

"Hey Joey." She spoke coolly and casually to the redheaded bartender. The bartender smiled.

"Hey Ange! What can I get you?" The redheaded young woman leaned over the counter, exposing some cleavage from her shirt. Ron and George immediately leaned closer to her.

"Um, I'll have a virgin pina colada, and they'll all have beers." Joey raised an eyebrow, while she opened the tap.

"Virgin? Why, I always thought you were a good drunk!" She put out the beers and the boys grabbed at them.

"Well," Angel started as Joey stirred her drink, "I'm watching the alcohol intake. I'm kinda…pregnant." Joey's eyes widened.

"No way! You're knocked up?" Angel laughed and nodded.

"Yep." Joey shrugged and gave her the drink.

"Good to see you again Ange!" Angel nodded and headed towards the booths. She found Tonks, Harry and the others and handed them her drink.

"Hey, me and Fred are going to go dance, watch the drinks!" She pulled a relentless Fred into and through the mass of dancing people. The pair danced violently and shamelessly to the discontent of the people around them. Soon, George joined them, his hand clasped around a beautiful girl with long, black hair.

"Oy! Look who I've found!" Fred and Angel lit up.

"Angelina!" Angel gave her a hug and Fred greeted her warmly. "What are you doing here?" Angelina blushed.

"Just picking up guys." George grinned.

"And she found the hottest I see." Angel said with a laugh. Fred elbowed her. "What, he looks just like you!" Fred rolled his eyes and hugged her around the waist. Angelina cat-whistled.

"You two certainly seem closer than ever!" Angel giggled and chewed on her left thumbnail, which caused Angelina to gasp.

"Oh-My-GOD!" She screeched, squeezing Angel tightly. "You guys are engaged?" They nodded excitedly.

"Um-Hmm!" Angelina grinned wildly, and said her good-byes as George led them to a corner of the dance floor.

"So," Angel began, placing her hands around Fred's neck, "Angelina and George huh? They're cute." Fred shrugged.

"Not as cute as us." He said slyly, kissing her cheek.

--------

Angel concluded the gang Apparate home by midnight. Hermione and Tonks agreed, and they assisted Angel in bringing the drunken Weasleys, including Angelina and Harry, back to number 12, Grimmauld Place.

They arrived in the foyer of the house, and creeped stealthily up the stairs. Suddenly, Angelina started laughing.

"Ok, how drunk am I?" She asked with a snort.

"Pretty much so." Hermione said, pushing her and Ginny up the stairs. Angel struggled with Fred and George, as Tonks was dragging Ron and Harry.

"Why do you ask Angelina?" Angel asked straining under the twins' weight.

"'Cause, I think I see Sirius Black!" She giggled again, which started George and Ron to giggle as well. Angel's eyes widened.

"Damn! How could I bring Angelina here?" She cried to Hermione. Hermione shrugged, but looked worried.

"So kids," Sirius started, standing up from his seat at the dining room table, "and Tonks." He nodded at his cousin. "Where've you been?" Angel turned to her father.

"Look, Dad, can you yell at me in like, 20 minutes? Pretty much everyone here is drunk, and I predict they are going to be, like, really sick. I think I should be supportive. I know what it's like, you know?" Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"You know what it's like?" He asked his daughter disapprovingly. Angel sighed.

"Dad, a half hour. I promise!" She took off after Ron, who had just run to the bathroom.

"But you just said 20 minutes!" Sirius called after her. Angel shrugged and ran into the hall bathroom.

-------

Angel helped Hermione and Tonks clean up the bathroom and themselves before going downstairs to explain everything to her father. Tonks followed Angel down, said good-bye to Sirius, and Apparated out. Sirius crossed his arms and waited patiently.

"Ok, so before you talk, let me explain everything." Sirius nodded agreeably. "We went to a club, a Muggle club, to dance, and drink. A form of Muggle entertainment. I usually go clubbing over the summer, when Dumbledore goes off on his little save-the-world missions or whatever. So I thought they'd enjoy it. You know, we're all really stressed out from these wedding plans. I mean, we go back to school in 2 days, there is no way we are going to make it.

"I was trying watch out for everybody, especially myself, which is why I didn't drink." Sirius sighed with relief. "I do have the baby to think about, I just couldn't take the chance." She looked down in embarrassment.

"I am really sorry Dad. I shouldn't have brought them. It was stupid and crazy, but they had fun! That's what mattered to me. I needed them to have fun. I needed to have fun." She smiled weakly. "You can talk now." She said with a yawn. Sirius laughed.

"Well, I'm proud of you for taking responsibility for this whole mess, and for yourself. Now go on up to bed, you seem tired." Angel kissed her father goodnight and headed up to bed.

------

Angel was up to greet the drunken houseguests, making a classic cure to hangovers: buttermilk pancakes and disgusting tomato protein shakes. Mrs. Weasley came down to the kitchen to find Angel making breakfast by hand.

"Angel! What are you doing?" Molly cried with a laugh, as Angel whisked the pancake batter and turned on the blender. "Why aren't you using magic?" Angel couldn't bring herself to explain that most of her children were nursing horrible hangovers.

"Um, well, Molly…" Angel stammered, as Sirius came into the kitchen.

"It makes em taste better!" Sirius said cheerfully. Angel silently thanked him as the twins came down the stairs.

"Oh Lordy, my head is killing me…Mom!" George cried in surprise. Fred covered his ears.

"Don't yell!" He whispered. Mrs. Weasley raised an eyebrow.

"Boys? Are you sick?" She asked them. Angel quickly butted in.

"No Mrs. Weasley, they are just real stressed…but I'm sure a little breakfast can cure that!" She lay out the plates riddled with pancakes, and the glass of thick, red shake. Fred gave her a kiss and sat down.

"Um, what is this?" He asked, pointing to the drink. Angel smirked.

"I suggest you drink it, it'll help with your," She winked slyly at them, "_headache_." Fred looked embarrassed. "So, Molly, how are the wedding plans coming?" Mrs. Weasley's face fell.

"Well sweetie, I'm real sorry, but we aren't going to be able to have it before school break. I was only kidding myself. So, when is your next Hogsmeade weekend?" She asked, taking a nibble at a pancake. Angel shrugged.

"Valentine's day I think. Why?" Mrs. Weasley lit up.

"Wonderful! This'll be so romantic…Ok, so, you two will be getting married on Valentine's day!" Angel fell back into Fred's lap.

"Oomph!" Fred said, grabbing her hand. Angel smiled and sighed excitedly.

"Valentine's day? That's amazing! I can't wait!" Angel stood up and began chatting cheerfully with Mrs. Weasley, and the two ran upstairs to finalize plans. Ginny came down as normal as ever.

"What's with them?" She asked, straightening up her hair.

"The wedding date's moved. How come you aren't all, tipsy and smashed?" Ginny laughed.

"Don't think I haven't been drunk before."


	21. Suck it Up and Go Move In

The next few days brought on peace and relaxation. Which caused the morning of returning to Hogwarts extremely stressful and chaotic.

"Did you get all your presents?" Sirius called, running up the stairs with few items that had been strewn around the kitchen and dining room.

"Yeah!" Angel and Harry cried unanimously as they bustled in and out of rooms. Hermione ran around, knocking Harry over.

"Oh, sorry Harry! Angel, Sirius, have you seen my planner?"

"You can have mine!" Ron shouted from his bedroom. Hermione scowled at him.

"I think I already packed it but-Oh I'll go check again!" She jogged back into the room she and Ginny shared. Ginny emerged from the room at the same time, looking calm and nonchalant.

"You are all still packing? Wow, pretty speedy!" Angel rolled her eyes and rushed back into her own room, as Mrs. Weasley hurried through the halls.

"30 minutes till the taxicab arrives!" She called to the kids. The twins came into Angel's room and she struggled to close her trunk.

"Hey babe," Fred kissed Angel on the cheek, "Having trouble?" Angel frowned at him.

"What do you think?" Fred laughed and helped her snap it shut, as George threw himself on his bed.

"Man, I'm gonna miss this house at school." He said, playing with one of the pillows. Angel stood up.

"Definitely. At least I can visit often though." She leaned into Fred as Sirius appeared in the doorway.

"Ready? The cab's here." Angel sighed, nodded, and grabbed her trunk. She dragged it to the doorjamb, where Sirius picked up the other end.

"I'm going to miss you a lot you know." She looked lovingly at her father.

"I'll miss you too." She replied, walking to the foyer.

"Well, this is my stop." Said Sirius, placing the trunk at the doorway. He pulled his daughter into a hug. She wrapped her arms around him, and softly said, "I love you." He smiled and pulled away.

"I love you too." She grabbed her trunk and pulled it to the yellow car waiting for the students. Mrs. Weasley took it and packed it tightly with the other luggage. Angel squeezed in the front seat with Fred. The cab driver watched them strangely.

"I think it's only meant for one person." He spoke with an evil look in his eyes. Angel smiled sweetly.

"Sorry sir, but this is necessary. If you see how many people we have in here…"

"If I get pulled over, you are all paying extra." The driver grumbled as he pulled away from a waving Mrs. Weasley. Angel shrugged and flashed another brilliant smile, the smile she often used to get her way. The smile that always worked.

"But sir, we all have seatbelts!" She exclaimed. Her glared at her, but didn't say anything. Angel fumbled with the radio and began to sing loudly to disturb the driver. The others joined in until the angry driver shut it off.

"Why sir! We were listening to that!" He slammed on the brakes at the train station.

"Get out." He mumbled rudely, as Angel, Hermione, and Harry pulled out Muggle money.

"Oh no," he refused, beginning to drive off, "getting rid of all of you is payment enough." He sped away, leaving the group with their massive amounts of luggage on the curb. The struggled getting it on 3 separate carts, and headed towards the barrier. They took turns running through the wall and to the train.

Arriving at Hogwarts had been easy enough, after their stressful holiday. Angel and Fred and just got settled in, catching up with their friends, when McGonagall burst in.

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Black, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you." Angel stood up, along with Fred, George, and Ron. Professor McGonagall hadn't been specific.

"No, sit down Ronald, George. It's just those two." Angel and Fred exchanged glances, but followed her out to the menacing gargoyles.

"Sugar Quill!" She called, causing the statues to jump aside, and the winding staircase to begin winding upwards. She pointed towards the staircase and pushed them forward.

"Good luck." She wished after them. Now their expressions were filled with worry.

Angel pushed open the heavy oak doors to the office and stepped inside, with Fred in suit. There was no one in the office but Dumbledore and his mouthy paintings. He welcomed them.

"Hello, you two. Please have a seat." They reluctantly pulled up the chairs to his desk. Dumbledore began.

"I have recently received word from your parents about your current, situation," He gazed disappointedly at Angel, and she cast her eyes downward, "and we have some accommodations. Don't think you two are the first to ever have this happen. In fact, I believe you understand this quite well Angela." She raised her head and her left eyebrow.

"Don't you know? Your parents were in the same situation!" Angel's eyes widened.

"They were?" Dumbledore nodded.

"But I digress. To continue on with the first subject, we have a dorm for married couples, or in your case, almost married couples." Fred laughed, and one of the portraits scoffed.

"In my day, children didn't laugh at their Headmasters." Dumbledore turned to look at Phineas Nigellus. Instead of looking angry, he smiled.

"Phineas, I believe you know your great-great-great granddaughter, Angela?" He looked confused.

"You mean Sirius actually had a child?" He asked in disbelief. "And this child is getting married?" Angel nodded.

"Yeah, I am." His eyelids lowered as he processed this.

"At 17? Despicable. The last of the Blacks really don't amount to anything." He turned and strode out of the portrait. Angel laughed this time. Dumbledore continued on.

"Here's the key. You'll find the door off to the left in your Common Room." He sighed with a bit of relief and rustled with some papers resting on his desk. "I have to say, I am pretty relieved."

The couple exchanged awkward and confused glances.

"You are both in the same house, and that makes it so much easier for the staff and me. I can't tell you how difficult it is to create a co-ed dormitory for two people in different houses. How many Gryffindors marrying Slytherins, I can't tell you." Angel laughed softly and picked up the key.

"Thanks so much, Professor. This means a lot." She smiled, and got up to give him a hug. Fred rose as well. Dumbledore graciously accepted and returned the hug. When they broke apart, he stiffened and became the Headmaster again.

"Well, I suggest you be on your way. You probably have much to do to get this ready." Fred and Angel nodded, and left the office hand in hand.

"Wow, do you think we have our own bathroom?" She asked excitedly. Fred smiled at her, as they walked across the frozen grounds.

"I'm sure we do. Dumbledore DOES know you and your approximate bathroom time." She fought back a smile.

"Oh really now? How long does it take me to get ready? And why do you count?" She looked down as the snow crunched under her largely heeled boot, which still didn't bring her up to Fred's towering height.

"Fine, well you spend about 2 hours every morning, plus an extra 3 if you are going somewhere that night. Do you know how long I wait for you in the mornings to go to breakfast and classes?" She laughed, which brought her bouncy curls in front of her face. He brushed it out of her eyes and to the side of her face, which caused her to giggle and blush as she had done when they first began to date. They walked in silence through the castle and up the stairs to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Confundus!" Angel cried to the large painted woman mumbling excitedly to herself.

"Well, alright, don't shout at me. Ungrateful children, think they can get away with anything…" She swung open to reveal the bustling common room filled with students rushing around, dressed as Muggles, sharing their Christmastime experiences.

"I'm going to go get my things, and my old roommates to help." She kissed him quickly and skipped up the stairs to find Angelina, Alicia, and Katie giggling over the latest Witch Weekly. She flopped on Alicia's bed, where the others were sitting, and laughed.

"What?"

"Why are you so happy?"

"What's happening, Angie?" She had friends who knew her all too well.

She smiled slyly and looked at her friends.

"Fred and I are moving in together and I need help with all my stuff." She spoke in one breath. Luckily, they could completely understand her and began to squeal.

"No way!"

"Ohmigosh Ange!" They quickly gathered the loose items she hadn't brought to Grimmauld Place and her truck, and trudged downstairs. She whipped out her key and unlocked the door off to her left, as Dumbledore had said. They entered to find a spacious living area, with a small couch and chair, and a door on each wall. Curiosity settled in, and they dropped down her stuff to explore. Angel led her friends into the oak door on the left, into the bedroom.

"Oh My!" She breathed, looking around. The bed was large, no doubt a king, with plush carpeting and rich oak furniture. "I-We…This is too much!" Alicia and Katie giggled, throwing themselves on the velvet comforter.

"Just accept it Angie! It's amazing! We are so having a party here!" Alicia cried, rubbing the soft quilt against her cheek. "Soft!" She exclaimed. Angel shrugged and joined them, giggling and laughing.

"Wait, where's Lina?" Katie asked, using the familiar nickname for Angelina. Mostly, the girls called Angel Ange, Angie, or La. They exchanged unsure glances when they heard an excited cry from the other end of the dorm. They got up and ran through the other oak door, into the bathroom, where Angelina was sitting on the edge of the tub, staring at it admiringly. It was sparkling white with golden clawed feet.

"I am so coming over to use the bathtub!" Angelina cried. Angel laughed.

"Yeah, just try and pry me out of it!"

Meanwhile, Fred was putting his stuff together, while George lay on his bed, throwing darts at a picture of Umbridge and Fudge.

"You could help you know." Fred suggested, putting the sweaters his mother had knitted him for Christmas into his trunk. George shrugged.

"Nah, I'm busy." Fred sighed and sat carefully on his bed.

"Oy." George stood up and pried the darts from the canopy of his bed.

"What?"

"I-I, I'm getting married. And having a baby." George was at a loss for words. Fred sat and comprehended everything while George pulled out his wand and summoned his Patronus. Ginny and Hermione came running in.

"What's going on?" George nodded to Fred and returned to throwing darts at the picture. Ginny and Hermione sat on either side of him, immediately recognizing the problem.

"Angel?" Hermione asked, although it was obvious. Ginny sighed.

"Ok, listen to me, interrupt and die. Angel loves you. Not only that, she's _in_ love with you. If she wasn't, do you think she would go through this? I mean, having a baby is a big deal. For her to want it with you is a huge deal." Fred started to speak, but Ginny slapped him, and he quickly closed his mouth. "You are marrying the love of your life. Don't even deny it, I've seen you two. She's marrying hers. You guys are going have an amazing life. So suck it up and go move in with her!" He laughed, but then raised an eyebrow.

"How'd you know we're moving in together?" Ginny shrugged.

"I know everything." Hermione chuckled.

"Alicia and Katie are advertising a party there for Friday. It's all over the Common Room." Fred rolled his eyes and continued to pack, shoving things into his trunk.


	22. Yes Sir!

Two months had passed, with frequent owls about wedding plans and such. Angel felt embarrassed when she opened her final package, the wedding dress, in the middle of breakfast. It was very beautiful, a sleeveless trimmed with lace and several pearls. There was note enclosed, saying Mrs. Weasley had made it herself, out of Angel's mother's dress. Her face flushed when all the Gryffindor girls, including some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, fawned over and complimented her dress. She immediately finished breakfast and took her parcel back to her room.

She hung it on the bathroom door, for this weekend marked the date of the wedding. She had only 3 classes today, Transfiguration, Charms, and Potions. By tomorrow night, she would be Mrs. Fred Weasley.

"Angie!" Fred called, leading Ron and George into the apartment. She poked her head out from the bathroom, with a hairbrush in hand. Fred rolled his eyes. "Babe, you spent an hour on your hair this morning!" Angel shrugged.

"I'm just experimenting with hairstyles is all." Fred shrugged as well and grabbed his bookbag from the couch. He pulled out the Daily Prophet, and was showing the ad for Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes on the back page. Angel rolled her eyes as a throng of students passed by. "Guess it's time for class." She called, setting down her hairbrush on the sink. Fred held out her bookbag and she took it willingly. He placed his arm around her neck and they strode off to their classes.

"What's your first class?" Fred asked his fiancée. Their schedules were a bit different. For one, Fred hadn't made it into N.E.W.T. Transfiguration or Charms. He and George were still baffled as to how they got into Potions. Angel did have to do a little twisting of the arm, but she had managed it. She knew their dream of owning a joke shop, and she figured they would need to know a thing or two about advanced potion making.

"Transfiguration." She smiled apologetically. He smiled.

"No problem. I'll walk you."

They arrived at her classroom and she gave him a long kiss goodbye. She walked into the classroom and took her seat next to Lee Jordan.

"Hey!" He called to her as she sat. She replied with a smile.

"Hey. Am I late?" He shrugged.

"Only a little. But McGonagall is talking to Umbridge." He pointed to the corner, where she was arguing with an unpleasantly stout woman.

"Aha. So, I take it we won't be starting class for awhile." But Angel was proved wrong, as Professor McGonagall strode to the front of the class, angrily. Umbridge stayed in the corner, smugly, writing notes onto her clipboard.

"Miss Black, I believe you were late!" McGonagall snapped. Angel bowed her head.

"Sorry, Professor." Her eyes lowered, but she didn't continue.

"Ok, class. Take out your books and read the next chapter. I have work to do." McGonagall usually didn't assign reading work during class, but as she settled at her desk, glaring towards the corner, Angel realized this was possibly the best suggestion for the situation.

Angel walked alone to Charms, thinking about everything that was going on. She was getting married in a day. She would be a mom sometime in September. It was too much to comprehend right now. She shook it off and walked into her classroom. Angelina and Alicia were waiting for her.

"LaLa!" They called across the classroom. She smiled at her ridiculous nickname and took a seat next to her friends.

"Where's Flitwick?" Alicia and Angelina shrugged, but Lee came up behind them.

"He's talking to Umbridge." Angel did a double take.

"Wow, déjà vu!" She cried, as an angry Flitwick stormed to the front of the class. She turned to the left back corner of the room, and sure enough, Umbridge was smiling and taking notes. Angel bore a confused expression as Flitwick began a tirade.

"The Confundus Charm is extremely difficult and important to master! It will be on your exams! I suggest you pay close attention!"

Lee, Lina, and Alicia walked together to Potions, where they met Fred and George.

"Hey." Fred said softly, in between kisses. Angel fell back against the wall as the kissing got more fervent. Professor Snape happened to pass by at that moment.

"Miss Black, Mr. Weasley, kindly disengage yourselves. This is a hallway, not your personal dorm room," his eyes narrowed as the couple broke apart and stared at him, "10 points from Gryffindor." Angel rolled her eyes and followed him into the classroom. He disappeared from the front of the class as everyone sat down.

"Where'd Snape go?" Fred asked, looking around. Lee popped up from behind him.

"He's in the corner, talking with Umbridge." Angel whipped her head around to the corner, and sure enough, he was there. She turned back to Lee.

"Ok this is getting freaky. You have GOT to stop doing that." Lee shrugged and sat down next to his beau and placed his arm around her shoulders. Alicia giggled and kissed him. George and Angelina rolled their eyes as Fred and Angel began to kiss again.

"I am surrounded by mush and love!" George exclaimed with a sigh. Angel broke from Fred long enough to scold him.

"Well," She looked over at Angelina, who was checking her nails, "if you hadn't broken up with Angelina then you wouldn't be so mopey!" Alicia chimed in.

"Seriously. It's the most romantic time of year!" She sighed. "Valentine's day, plus, their wedding." She pointed at Fred and Angel. They exchanged loving smiles and shared a small kiss. "Aww! See, that's what I'm talking about!" Snape whisked up to the front of the class, casting an even gloomier glare upon the students.

"I suppose we're being _evaluated_ today. You all know Professor Umbridge?" He pointed to the back of the classroom, and although everyone knew she was there, twenty-something heads whipped in her direction. She gave a small wave. "Now, turn to page nine hundred and seventy-four and make the Weedlewaub's Elixir." There was a quiet uproar in the class: several groans and moans, chairs scratching the ground, students filing towards the store cabinets for ingredients, and a tiny _heh-hem!_ in the background.

"Professor Snape?" The class fell silent and turned to Miss Dolores Jane. The Professor hardly looked up.

"What is it, Miss Umbridge?" She smiled and stepped forward.

"Well, as the Ministry representative here at Hogwarts, I feel it is my duty to inform you-" Snape now looked up with a great deal of impatience.

"May we skip this formal talk and get on with it?"

"No need to be hasty, Professor, I am only telling you that the Weedlewaub's Elixir has been deemed a hazardous potion by the Ministry." Snape rose and crossed in front of his desk.

"Yes, I realize this. That is my second year NEWT students are concocting it." Professor Umbridge shook her head and accompanied the shaking with a _tsk, tsk_.

"Now that won't do! If the Ministry deems it hazardous, it is not to be performed in schools." Snape picked up his copy of Advanced Potion Making Volume 6 and sifted through the pages.

"Do you suggest, _Professor_, that I disregard all potions in this textbook because the Ministry 'deemed' it hazardous?" Umbridge nodded with a sour smile.

"That is exactly what I am suggesting." He closed the book and threw it to the ground.

"So what do you propose I teach my class? Obviously, Advanced Potion Making is out. Perhaps knitting? I hear that's a hit with elderly Muggles." Professor Umbridge pulled out a large scroll from her clipboard and handed it to Snape.

"Here's a list of Ministry approved potions, Professor. You may practice these in your classroom." He snatched the parchment from her hand and scanned the list.

"You must be joking."

"Joking? Why would I be joking?" She placed her free hand on her hip and waited.

"I find these potions too basic for my first year class. I'm sorry, but I'm going to continue to use the textbook I requested at the beginning of the year. Students, carry on with the Weedlewaub's Elixir." Umbridge brought her hand to her heart, feeling as if she had been insulted.

"You are disregarding me Professor Snape, and I will not have that!" Snape returned to his desk and started going through the various parchments on the desktop.

"I am not disregarding you, just your methods. Now please return to your evaluation of my teaching and let my students finish their work." Her eyes narrowed towards him as she regained her posture.

"If you think your evaluation is going to be a pass after this, you must be mistaken-"

"Professor Umbridge," Snape replied boredly, "If you wish to evaluate me upon my teaching and not our little disagreement, then I see no reason why I shouldn't get a passing evaluation. I assume, being such a high-standing woman in the Ministry, you would not base an evaluation merely on your personal feelings toward the person you are evaluating." She started to protest, but realizing Snape's logic, she recoiled and stormed back to her corner.

"Huh?" Fred asked, rather loudly, breaking his silence. Angel hit him lightly.

"Shut it, Mr. Weasley."

"Yes sir!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Ohmygolly, an update? No way! I thought this girl never updated! I am SOOO sorry I haven't updated in forever…. I've been super busy. I'm going to try and be better with this story, I promise!


	23. Breaking Down

Valentine's Day had arrived, and so had the Black-Weasley wedding. All the plans were set: Angel and her girls were to meet Molly and the other women at the Hogsmeade Wizarding Chapel as soon as they arrived. They found the entrance to the dressing room in a small alleyway and strode cautiously to it. After a sharp, loud knock from Hermione, the door swung open, revealing Molly.

"Where have you girls been? I feel I've been waiting for hours." Angel entered the room and gazed around.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley we had some trouble finding-are those roses glowing?" Angel had lost her train of thought upon finding her bouquet poised in a vase. Molly nodded.

"Of course, dear! Have you never been to a magical wedding before?" Angel shook her head.

"I haven't, but this is spectacular!" She noted the small doves perched in a corner, cooing a soft song. The mirrors that surrounded the room were plated in gold, and radiated light. "How did you afford all this?" Molly shook her head.

"I'm afraid I couldn't, Angel. It was the fortune your godbrother." Angel was shocked beyond belief. She dropped the dress on the ground, before Molly quickly picked it up and placed it on a hanger.

"Harry paid for my wedding?" Mrs. Weasley nodded.

"Most of it anyway. Your father offered before foolishly remembering he had no control over his fortune. We tried, but we hadn't near the amount we needed just to book this lovely chapel. So we put up as much as we could, and Harry covered the rest." Angel beamed as Molly forced her into a chair in front of a large mirror. Two young women approached her with their wands.

"Sylvia and Diadori will be doing your hair and makeup for you. It shouldn't take but a few minutes." Molly explained, as she moved to the other girls to get their dresses and looks sorted out.

"'Old steell, please." Sylvia held her wand to Angel's face and muttered something in French. In an instant she was transformed: her eyes glittered brown and specks of green due to the green eye shadow. Her lips and cheeks were pale pink, and her skin looked smoother than ever.

"Thank you, so much!" She exclaimed, examining herself in the mirror at every angle.

"Diadori do hair now." The other woman stated, in a thick Russian accent. "You hold still." Her wand, poised at Angel's hairline, emitted a miniscule white ribbon. The ribbon circled her head several times, as her hair lifted and twisted itself into a decadent updo. The ribbon tied at the nape of her neck and secured her hair into its place.

"Again, thank you! It looks magnificent." They bowed and Disapparated. As quickly as they had left, Tonks appeared in the room. She wore her hair in a pale pink bob, to compliment her lavender dress.

"Oh, Angel, you already look so beautiful!" Angel smiled as she modeled her hair and makeup for the room. Molly giggled gleefully and removed the dress from its hanger.

"Come, put it on! We want to get the whole picture!" Angel happily obliged and she stepped into her snow white dress.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In the boy's room, things were not running as smoothly. The boys had all gotten dressed and primped, and they were currently sitting around, having a difficult time talking to each other.

"So, are you nervous Fred?" Ron asked, breaking awkward silence. Fred, who had been staring into space the past half-hour, looked at his younger brother.

"What? Oh…I guess, a little." Mr. Weasley rose from his chair and gave his son a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"This is going to be great, son. You can't even imagine how happy you'll be." Fred nodded, without a word. Mr. Weasley shrugged as a loud CRACK emitted from the corner of the room. Everyone glanced to see Dumbledore, accompanied by a great, black dog.

"What is he doing here? You know there are guests who don't know about him!" Lupin spoke harshly about his best friend, and the tone was recognized. Sirius changed before their eyes into his human self.

"Lay off, mate! It's my daughter's wedding day. I'll watch as the dog, it's not a big deal." Lupin shrugged and apologized for his rash behavior.

"I just don't want anything to happen." Sirius shrugged it off and glanced around the room.

"So, where's the lucky groom?" All eyes went to the chair Fred and previously been occupying. It was empty.

"Merlin!" Mr. Weasley cried, in a moment of panic.

"Okay, let's not worry too much," said Lupin, in a calm, reassuring voice, "we just need to think. Harry, why don't you go to the bridal room and ask everyone-except Angel!-if they know anything." Harry nodded and exited the room. "Ron, George, you two go look for him the village." Ron grabbed George's shoulder, and they Disapparated. "The rest of us will stay here in case he comes back."

"Perhaps he's just in the bathroom?" Dumbledore suggested, seating himself in an armchair. Mr. Weasley nodded.

"Perhaps." Sirius surged with anger.

"If that boy leaves my Angel alone on her wedding day I swear…" Lupin held his shoulders.

"Sirius, he'll be back."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Angel's reflection was mesmerizing. She had never felt so beautiful in her entire life. The dress fit perfectly, even with her small baby bulge. She spun around several times, just admiring the flow of the dress. The door to the chapel opened and Harry poked in.

"Hey all, I need to-Angel, you look beautiful." He breathed, completely forgetting what he had come in to do. Angel gasped and grabbed Harry's hand, leading him to the couch. She sat him down.

"Harry, I'm so glad you're here! I've been meaning to talk to you. First, I want to thank you, thank you so much for paying for this! I just can't believe you could be so generous!" Harry smiled and placed his hand on hers.

"It was really nothing…" Angel shook her head.

"But it was everything! And, I wanted to ask you if-because my dad can't _be here_ and all-if you would walk me down the aisle?" Her bright smile changed to a look of hope. Harry was taken aback by her question but nodded.

"I would be honored!" He exclaimed, hugging her tightly. He pulled away, and seeing her joyous expression caused him to remember exactly what he came in for. "Uhm, 'Mione, do you mind if I talk to you a minute?" Angel rose, noticing the urgency in Harry's voice.

"What? What is it? Is something wrong?" She talked a mile a minute and glanced worriedly at Harry. He sighed.

"I'm really not supposed to say anything; I just need to talk to Hermione…" Angel marched to Harry and found herself eye level with him. Usually, he was taller by an inch, but the heels helped her gain height and ferocity.

"If something is wrong, you will tell me right now, and you will tell me every detail. I don't care if you swore on your life you wouldn't say anything, you will tell me NOW!" Angel roared, crossing her arms and glaring at him. He sighed yet again, knowing he was defeated.

"Fred's…missing."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


	24. Putting it Back Together

Angel didn't say anything. She grabbed her coat, put it on over her dress, and walked out the door. She couldn't let anyone know how she felt about this. Devastation was not a feeling she wanted to share with others. She walked slowly, somberly through the snow trodden roads, shivering once and again. The streets were packed with students she recognized, couples in love, and people, just trying to get to where they needed to be. Everyone was with someone, and Angel was alone. Occasionally, she would be greeted by someone from Hogwarts. She would wave and answer politely that the reason she was so dressed up was that it was her wedding day. She couldn't bear to say another word on the subject, so she would politely excuse herself and continue walking. She didn't glance into store fronts or restaurants, hoping to see Fred. Angel just stared straight ahead, or at the ground, thinking.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ron and George found their brother at Hog's Head, drinking a firewhisky. The sat down, refused a drink offer from the bartender, and looked at him. After several minutes, he looked up.

"What?" He asked, somberly. George punched him on the side of his arm. "Ow!"

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Ron asked, angrily. "You are blowing it big time." Fred took another sip and grimaced as the burning liquid scorched his throat.

"I've already blown it. What am I doing?" Ron began to speak, but George elbowed him sharply. "I'm not ready for this; any of it. I can't get married, or have a kid! I'm still in school for magic's sake! I get low marks and all I ever do is try to come up with pranks. Angel deserves better than that. I can't marry her." He tried for another sip of Firewhisky, but George knocked it out of his hand. "Hey!" He cried, as the contents of the glass spilled all over the ground.

"You're right about one thing." George replied. "You damn sure are stupid." Ron nodded.

"Stupid enough to leave the girl of every man's dreams at the altar." Fred raised his eyebrows, but George nodded in agreement.

"She is one perfect girl, Fred. And what she sees in you, brother, I'll never know. But there's so much there for you. And if you can't see that, I'm going to have to go after her, and treat her right." Fred stood up.

"You're stupider than I am!" He exclaimed, knocking his chair out from under him. "And what makes you think I don't or won't treat her right? I do, and I will! I'm good to her, George, better than you could ever treat anyone. You messed up pretty bad with Angelina!" George rose as well, red with anger.

"Sorry I'm not you Fred, I can't promise the right things like marriage and a future!" Fred was baffled.

"And how exactly are those the right things? We're seventeen years old, George! That's not exactly the best age to be so serious! My case was different!" Ron stood up, feeling left out.

"Answer this one question for me, Fred." Fred and George looked at him, but Fred nodded. "Are you marrying Angel because you love her, or because she's pregnant?" Fred looked at him intensely and shook his head.

"Because I love her, of course." Ron nodded and sat back down in his chair, obviously satisfied. George sat back down as well, and turned to his younger brother.

"Nice job, Ron." He said, surprised. Fred was surprised himself.

"I-I, should go back." He stammered. George and Ron nodded. "I should go back!" He exclaimed, louder and happier than before. He left the pub and ran, as fast as he could, back to the chapel.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Angel was sitting on the steps of the chapel when Fred came running up, picking petals off a glowing rose. She barely glanced up as he approached.

"A lot of people have gone home." Fred sat next to her on the step and nodded.

"I figured."

"Everyone had to get back to school." Fred squinted into the distance, to see Ron and George being scolded by Filch for returning late.

"Won't we have to…?"

"Dumbledore's granted you and me special permission. Although he had to get back as well." For the first time since sitting down, Fred looked at her. He was marveled by her beauty, but taken aback by the pain he saw in her eyes. He remembered that pain from first year, when some older students had taunted her for being Sirius's daughter. He had never wanted her to look so pained ever again, and he reeled knowing that this time, it was his fault. "Why did you leave?" She surprised him. He hadn't expected her to be so direct.

"I was afraid." Angel nodded, in understanding or in pain, Fred couldn't tell which. "I didn't want to hurt you," He started, figuring out just how to explain what he'd done, "I was just so afraid of not being what you wanted or needed. I was afraid I wasn't deserving of you." Angel closed her eyes and placed the rose down carefully. The fact that she was quiet and reserved scared Fred more than anything else.

"You look beautiful." He said quietly, breaking the silence. She smiled weakly.

"Thanks." He reached for her hand, and she didn't pull it away. "So, do you not want to marry me?" Fred shook his head.

"Of course I do, Angel. I want nothing more." Tears silently flooded her eyes as she smiled at him.

"You scared me, Fred. I thought you would never come back." He inched closer to her.

"But I'm here. And I love you." He kissed her deeply, as if to erase all the pain he had caused. As they parted, they noticed the sun was setting, and the air grew colder. "We should get inside." He suggested, helping her up. She nodded and they headed into the chapel, to find their families at the altar, worried. Molly, Arthur, Sirius, and Lupin had stayed, the only ones who could.

"Are you…?" Molly began apprehensively. Fred nodded.

"We're ready." Sirius cleared his throat.

"Um, Angel, considering there's no one here who can't-that's to say, shouldn't-see me…" Angel smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Dad, I would love it if you walked me down the aisle." Sirius beamed from ear to ear as he linked arms with his daughter at the end of the procession. Fred joined his parents and Lupin at the altar. Everyone was smiling brightly, until they realized there was no one to proceed over the ceremony. As if to answer prayers, Dumbledore appeared with a loud CRACK at the head of the chapel. His entrance was followed by several other large CRACKS as George transported Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The couple was dumbfounded as the guests arrived. George shrugged to his brother.

"Honeyduke's tunnel. Like we could miss this?" Fred laughed and Harry headed to Angel and Sirius. Angel frowned.

"Harry, I hope there are no hard feelings, but…" He nodded.

"I get it, you want your dad! Don't worry about it." Angel smiled gratefully as music began. Dumbledore waved his wand as parchment appeared in front of him. Sirius and Angel marched slowly down the aisle. When they reached the altar, Sirius kissed Angel's cheek and sat down. She walked slowly to Fred, and he grabbed her hand excitedly.

When time came for the kiss to seal the deal, Fred leaned in and kissed her as wonderfully as he had on the steps, and Angel wrapped her arms around his neck, embracing every bit of the happiness she could.

"I love you." He whispered to her after they broke apart. She kissed him again, to return the favor.

"I love you too."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


	25. Who is She?

"Why are you so quiet?" Angel asked her husband, who was perched on their mint green couch, staring mindlessly at the page before him. They were doing homework in the middle of the day; Angel on the startling white lounge chair, and Fred across the room on their couch.

"Hmm?" He asked, glancing up from the scrolls and textbooks on his lap. Angel giggled and got up from her chair. She strode to Fred and began massaging his shoulders. They had been married almost three weeks to the day, and after a jubilant celebration the day after, Angel and Fred were thrown back into studies, fights against the administration, and N.E.W.T. exams.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" She asked softly, kissing him on the cheek. He nodded and turned to face her.

"Of course. Don't worry about me." Unconvinced, Angel moved to sit beside him on the couch. She rested her head on his shoulder and eyed the homework on his lap. Angel was startled to find that every scroll was blank.

"Fred, we've been working on homework for two hours, and you haven't written a thing!" Fred jumped and slammed the book he had currently been reading shut. He rose and paced to the door of their flat. "Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to see George. We need to go over some things." He left abruptly. Angel was ravenous. It wasn't so much that he hadn't done his schoolwork, but he wasn't prepared to give his wife any explanations, and that's what made Angel want to kill him. She flew to the door and swung it open. The Common Room wasn't crowded, and Angel marched through to the boys' dormitories.

"Frederick Eugene Weasley!" She roared, busting into his old barracks. "You absolutely cannot act that way and leave me without an explanation! I may be many things, but I am no fool, so you tell me what is going on THIS INSTANT or you will rue the day you ever met me!" Fred and George and been huddled before George's bed, talking in hushed voices. When Angel came in, shock replaced their secrecy. Fred looked to his brother for support, but George just elbowed him, trying to get him started.

"Look, Angel, I didn't want to tell you, because, well, I knew you wouldn't be happy." Angel folded her arms, waiting for him to continue. "George and I, we're miserable here. Umbridge is tyrannical, and we aren't getting any more of an education than we got first year. So, we're coming up with a plan to...leave Hogwarts."

"WHAT?!?!?" The entire Common Room looked up towards the boys' dormittories. Angel came storming down the stairs seconds later, with the twins close behind.

"Angel you have to understand-"

"Understand what? You abandoning me?" She had spun around at the bottom of the stairs and was facing them both, furiously. "Oh, okay. That makes perfect sense. I'll just stay here, and be fat and alone, because you're too lazy to make it through the rest of the year!"

'Angel! It's not like that!" He ran down the stairs and grabbed her by the wrist, to keep her from returning to their dormitory. She shook her arm free and placed it on her hip.

"Is there someone else?" She asked, eying the room suspiciously.

"What? Angel…" Angel turned to face the room and clapped her hands.

"Alright, would any girl who is currently sleeping with my husband please raise their hand?" The Gryffindors gazed around the room, waiting for someone to raise their hand. "No one, eh? Cowards."

"Angel, there is no one else. No one."

"Oh so you and the whore don't have the balls to admit it." Angel clucked, "Eventually, I will find out who it is. And you and your slut will burn, Mister." Fred laughed, obviously embarrassed.

"Hormones." He explained to the room, leading Angel to their apartment. "Let's go talk somewhere privately, okay?" He shut the door behind him forcefully. "What the hell?"

"Don't you dare 'what the hell' me, Fred. I'm not the one going behind your back." He shook his head.

"Angel, I'm not cheating on you. I'M NOT CHEATING ON YOU! How many times do I have to say it? I told you, George and I want to leave." Angel plunked down onto the couch.

"Yeah, so you can go screw someone and drop all your responsibilities as husband and father on me." Clearly frustrated, Fred screamed in fury.

"You know, I don't recall me getting this upset when you went behind my back and-"

"How dare you? I wanted no part of that and you know it! Malfoy came on to me, Fred. And we didn't even-"

"Still, did I get upset? Did I embarrass you in front of your entire HOUSE?"

"Maybe if I had knocked you up and then told you I was abandoning you, you would have." Angel replied smartly, twirling a lock of hair around her index finger. Fred took a deep breath, and paused for thought.

"Okay, I'm making an ass of myself." Angel nodded in agreement. "But us leaving…Angel, baby, it's for us." Angel continued to play with her air, obviously not believing him. "We have enough money to buy property for our joke shop. We can finally get our business going, and make money." Angel glanced up at him.

"I like money."


	26. I'm Letting You Go

The next morning, there was a knock on Fred and Angel's door

The next morning, there was a knock on Fred and Angel's door. Angel answered it to find Harry, Ron, and Hermione with worried expressions.

"Now what did you do?" She asked playfully, inviting them inside. They all chuckled nervously.

"We wanted to talk to Fred and George actually." Harry responded.

"Well I can't say much for George's whereabouts, but Fred's showering. Can I get you anything while you wait?" They all politely declined, and took a seat on the couch. Angel sat apprehensively on the nearest armchair, joining the Trio in an awkward silence. After several of the longest seconds Angel had ever lived through, she hopped up.

"Why don't I go try to find George for you?" She suggested, leaving them alone in her apartment.

She entered the Common Room to find George on his way to the Great Hall.

"Oy, George!" She called. He turned to her.

"Angel-in-law! What can I do for you?" George asked, putting his breakfast plans on hold.

"Harry, Ron and Hermione want to talk to you and Fred."

"What about?" He was suspicious. Angel shrugged.

"I have no idea. And I honestly don't want to know. Those three have been scheming all year, and with the help of you two, this is bound to be a disaster."

"What can I say? We do have that effect." George beamed proudly.

"Yes well, I will be far away when it happens." She said with a nod. "They're in our apartment." She informed him, and made of to the Great Hall to feed her now bottomless (or so it seemed) stomach.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Harry wants to talk to Sirius in Umbridge's office, so we're creating a distraction." Fred whispered to his wife at dinner that night. Angel choked on the pumpkin juice she had been drinking.

"Excuse me? Why?" Fred smiled, keeping his voice low.

"We didn't ask questions. But it's a perfect opportunity to get out of here." Angel glared at her husband. "Not that I'm excited about it or anything."

"I told George I didn't want to know about whatever you five were up to. Obviously you didn't get that memo." She responded, avoiding eye contact. Fred wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Angie, are you lashing out because it's easier to push me away than say goodbye?" He teased her.

"Where'd you come up with that, Freud?" She asked sarcastically. She was greeted with his confused expression. "Never mind, it's a Muggle thing." Fred cuddled up to her expectantly. She hesitantly welcomed a kiss.

"So, what are you going to do?" Fred grinned mischievously and told her their plan in a whisper. When he was finished, she kissed him again.

"Brilliant." She stated honestly, unable to contain the sadness that came with his plans.

"Angel, it's for us. Everything I do is for all three of us." She nodded, tearing up.

"I know, I know." Her tears became large, heaving sobs. "I just don't want you to go! Excuse me." She left the table and ran back to the apartment. Of course, Fred followed her, but knowing this, Angel locked the bedroom door.

"Angie!"

"No!"

This went on for about an hour, until Angel ultimately cried herself to sleep. Fred spent that night on the couch after explaining to witnesses that it was "just hormones, and she'll be fine tomorrow."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Angel spent the next day in sad anticipation. She avoided Fred as much as possible, knowing that it would make it easier on her to be detached. She dreaded turning any corner in the corridors, just knowing that when it was finally there, he was leaving.

At lunchtime, nothing had happened. Angel was relieved, in a way. She sat next to Hermione and studied for her N.E.W.T.S. while eating a heaping serving of fried potatoes.

"You're certainly hungry." Hermione noticed. Angel looked up from her plate.

"Herms, I'm pregnant." She stated matter-of-factly. Hermione was slightly offended.

"I know. I was simply making conversation." She replied. Assuming they were finished talking, Angel returned to her books. But Hermione wasn't finished.

"I didn't think it was a good idea, you know. The whole distraction thing." She stated, very seriously. Angel glanced up, interested.

"Oh?" Hermione nodded.

"Yes!" She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Harry speaking to Sirius isn't a good idea, especially now. And to use Umbridge's office? If any of us get caught…" Angel grinned.

"I completely agree! I think the whole swamp idea is ridiculous! And Fred and George leaving before their N.E.W.T.S? I've never known them to be so irresponsible!" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"You've been friends with those two for how long?" She asked sarcastically. "And this is the most irresponsible thing they've ever done?" Angel glared at Hermione.

"Actually I do, because in every other situation, Fred was not leaving me alone with his unborn child!" She hissed. Hermione placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Is that what you keep crying about?" She sympathetically asked. Angel pushed her hand away.

"Maybe." She angrily admitted. "But how would you feel? I mean, imagine you were married to….Ron." Hermione winced, but it was unnoticed by Angel. "And he got you pregnant, and you had never felt closer to him in your life. Then, he tells you out of the blue he needs to leave you to go make money." When Angel finished, she realized Hermione was tearing up. "I know my life is pathetic right now," She began, "but it's not worth your tears." Hermione shook her head.

"I'll never be with Ron" she said angrily. Angel shrugged.

"It was hypothetical."

"No," said Hermione, "I'll never _be_ with Ron!" She sobbed. Angel rolled her eyes. As much as she cared about Hermione, she was not in the mood for anyone else's problems. But she did her best.

"Listen, 'Mione. I have a secret to tell you." Hermione glanced tearfully at Angel. "I'm kind of amazing at reading people. It's a gift I picked up living around Dumbledore. Whenever you and Ron are together, I get this feeling, like a premonition. Ron likes you. Ron _wants_ you. He just hasn't reached the level of maturity it takes to admit it." Hermione smiled and squeezed Angel.

"Thank you! That's very sweet to say." She cried.

"Alright. Don't induce labor or anything." Angel joked. When Hermione pulled away, she turned serious again.

"Have you said goodbye to Fred yet?" She asked, causing Angel to sigh and shake her head.

"I don't know if I can. I'm kind of dreading it. I haven't spoken to him all day, actually." Angel admitted.

"Well here's your chance." Hermione said, getting up from the table. "Good luck." Angel turned around to find Fred entering the Great Hall.

"Can I sit down?" He asked apprehensively. Angel took a deep breath, bit her lip, and nodded. She returned to her plate, but found herself unable to eat. "Look, Angel…I know you're mad-"

"Fred, I'm not mad at you." She explained, turning to face him.

"You aren't?" He was shocked. Angel shook her head.

"No. I'm upset. No matter how many times you explain it, I can't understand what makes you want to leave. But I will understand, eventually. It's just too hard to deal with the fact that I'll be alone," Angel's voice broke, and she began sobbing, a common action for her these days, "and I won't be able to see you, or talk to you, or be with you until summer. And that's just too far away for me." She buried her face in his chest, and he kissed the top her head.

"I'm here now. Can't we just make the most of the day?" She lifted up her head, and Fred wiped away the tears on her face.

"When are you making the swamp?"

"Ssh." Fred cautioned, in case anyone was listening.

"Sorry." She apologized, and then lowered her voice to a whisper. "When?"

"Tonight. After dinner." He seemed excited, and Angel hated to rain on his excitement.

"I don't know if I can be there. When you leave, I mean." Fred searched her face.

"But Angie, why?"

"Fred, I can't watch you leave. I've known you were leaving for a couple days and look how well I've handled it! I can't be there if I want to live sanely." Fred didn't take this news well. He began to cry with her, making the couple quite a spectacle.

"Angel, baby, please. I can't leave without saying goodbye."

"Then say goodbye now!" She began to regain her composure as he unraveled. Fred shook his head and grabbed her hand.

"I can't. I don't want to."

"Freddy. Please. Don't make me be there. I'm letting you go. Please let me get over this in my own time." She kissed him gently, and ran her fingers through his hair. "Goodbye baby. I love you." She said through her tears. Fred nodded, as he choked out:

"I love you too."


	27. From the Desk of Fred Weasley

The next few days were a blur to Angel. She moved back into her old dorm with Angelina, Alicia, and Katie, and focused all her attention on N.E.W.T.S. It was, of course, difficult to numb the giant sting of loneliness with schoolwork. One afternoon in the Common Room found Angel watching Harry, Hermione, and Ron conversing secretly. The longing she felt to be a part of something stabbed deeper than her loneliness.

Having lost what little self-consciousness she had with pregnancy, she stormed over to the Trio.

"Whatever you're talking about, tell me." They looked up, dumbfounded.

"Angel, we can't!" stammered Ron nervously, "It's-"

"Bullocks!" Angel swore angrily, "Tell me now! I mean, Harry, we are practically siblings!"

"It's Dumbledore's Army stuff." Harry answered defensively. Angel shook her head. She had politely declined to join Dumbledore's Army, putting many things into account. First off, she was expecting, and it was unhealthy for her to be thrown around by students practicing defensive spells. There was also a little matter of her bloodline. Angel knew the Ministry had watched her closely all her life; she was a Black, and she lived with Dumbledore-neither of which worked in her favor. She didn't want to put the club at risk. But things were different now.

"Let me in." She replied harshly.

"Angel," started Hermione, very worried, "There are certain things that I don't know if you..."

"Hermione Granger, how dare you!" cried Angel, very noticeably upset, "I am pregnant and alone! Fred left me here, to deal with this fetus by myself, and I'm very lonely and seriously worried I'll never see my husband again, and all I want is to be part of your little club, to feel like I'm not really alone, and you don't want me! You want to have all the amazing adventures by yourself, you selfish little bitch!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were speechless. Angel had never gone off on them like that before, and it was unnerving. After several moments of silence, Angel began sobbing.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it, Hermione! You aren't selfish!" She said through her tears. Ron coughed.

"What about the bitch part?" He asked feebly, but he was ignored.

"I'm just so lonely here! And unhappy! What if Fred really left me? What if I never see him again? What am I supposed to do? I'll be all by myself with a kid and this might be my last chance to have fun!" Harry was overwhelmed with sympathy for his god sister. He knew how alone she had always felt in her life, and the first time she had someone who was always there for her, he left her. Harry was all too familiar with being alone.

"You can be part of it." Harry finally informed her, hoping to cheer her up. Angel's expression rose and she became jovial.

"Honest?" asked Angel giddily. Harry nodded, mixed with sympathy and regret. Of course he wanted her to be a part of his adventures, but he couldn't help wondering if Fred wouldn't jump him later for allowing her to partake in something so dangerous.

At dinner that night, an owl delivered Angel a letter. She had received much of her mail at dinner, due to the "security measures" Umbridge had taken. She read the return address: Fred Weasley. She tore it open, almost angrily, because it was the first letter he had written to her since he left.

_Angie…_

_It's taken me a long time to write, I know. I've sat down to write you a letter so many times and stopped, because I couldn't write anything good enough for you. First off, I want to tell you that I love you. I've been thinking about you everyday, and several times George has talked me out of going back just to be with you. You haven't written me either, which I understand. I know you and I know your grudges so I'm not surprised. But I'm worried. I have no way of knowing if you're healthy or if the baby is okay. So baby, please write back! Please just let me know that you are okay and safe. And in case you are wondering what's happening here, George and I have bought a place in Diagon Alley. We've opened officially, and we already have a ton of new customers, including our loyal clients before we had the store. We've also been staying in an apartment above, but I've been putting away most of my share for us to get our own place. It's not much yet, but when the baby comes, we should be able to find something nice. I want to write you so much more, but it's painful. I miss you too much and I'm counting the seconds until we're together again. _

_Yours,_

_Fred_

Angel choked back tears as she read the letter. She had been purposely holding out speaking to Fred, as punishment for leaving. But she regretted it. She knew he would be worried, because he always worried about her, especially once she was pregnant. A part of her also felt great knowing how worried he was. Although that was horrible, it proved he truly loved her. And that could get her through anything.


	28. The Internal Cave In of Hogwarts School

Author's Note: I've been thinking a lot about this story and I've decided that I would like to rewrite many if not all of the

Author's Note: I've been thinking a lot about this story and I've decided that I would like to rewrite many if not all of the earlier chapters. I realize I've been writing this story over a span of several years (I cannot even believe it!) and my writing style has changed greatly. There are also so many details I left out and would now like to include. If anyone out there is still a fan and still reading this, thank you so much for your support. If you are a new reader, I appreciate you just as much, and I'm really glad all of you have found and read this story!

On another note, it's been awhile since I've been through the book, and I'm not exactly positive about the dates of the N.E.W.T. exams in comparison to the O.W.L.S., so I've decided to put them on the same day, to help the story move along. If I'm wrong and anyone has the proper information, please let me know and I will correct as necessary. Thank you!

0o0o0o0o0o0o

The morning of the N.E.W.T. exams found Angel prepared and confident. Having almost nothing to do but study, she feared nothing about any test; in fact, she was eager to take them.

"Hey, Angel!" Harry called across the Common Room as she entered. He had been making a point of checking her health almost everyday-she assumed it was to keep his conscience in check since he had allowed her to be part of Dumbledore's Army.

"I'm feeling great Harry. Very little morning sickness, the baby kicked several times. Are you writing this down? You want to make sure and give the full report next time you see _them_." Harry laughed, knowing that she referred to both Fred and Sirius.

"Dually noted." Replied Harry, and he set off to the Great Hall. Angelina and Alicia came up behind her.

"Why does he always check up on you like that? Is he like Fred's spy?" Angelina asked, eyeing Harry suspiciously. Angel smiled.

"He's just being sweet. He's like a-"

"Brother, we know." Finished Alicia, rolling her eyes. "But he's so obsessed with your health. It's like a disease."

"He cares, Leesh!" Angel replied defensively. "I'm just lucky someone is looking out for me."

"Whatever." Alicia replied, apparently not grasping the concept. She skipped off ahead, but Angelina stayed back.

"I get it. And I know why you would respond so positively to someone who cares for you. But remember where your loyalties lie." Angel was taken aback.

"Are you insinuating…?" She asked, insulted. Angelina shook her head.

"Oh, no! I just mean that when George and I broke up, I fell for the first guy who complimented me. And since you're married, it just complicates things even more."

"Angelina! I have no desire to leave Fred for Harry! I'm totally grossed out that you would even think that. Blech!" Angel shuddered at the thought, and left her sadly misguided friend in her own sadly misguided thoughts.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Angel finished her exams with ease, and decided to take a walk around the grounds. She felt isolated from the rest of peers, and wanted nothing more to leave Hogwarts and be with her family again. The baby kicked and Angel reached involuntarily for her stomach. She smiled gently; knowing that in three months or so she and Fred would have a child.

Just then, she heard voices near Hagrid's hut. She crept closer, to examine the chaos. Professor McGonagall rushed passed her, to help Hagrid. But she was hit square in the chest with four red beams of light. Angel gasped, tears sparkling in her eyes. She hid behind a pillar as Professor Trelawney carried McGonagall to the hospital wing. As soon as it was clear, she rushed to the Common Room.

"You will never believe…" She started to Alicia and Angelina.

"We heard! About Hagrid and McGonagall! Did you see it?" Angelina asked. Angel nodded.

"It was awful! I've never seen someone lay so still…" She sat on the couch in front of the fireplace. "What has this school become?" She asked, causing the room to fall silent.

"It's gone to the crapper." Lee Jordan replied, joining Angel, Alicia, and Angelina on the couch. Harry entered the Common Room with the rest of the fifth years. He rushed to Angel.

"Angel, the Ministry's got crazy! McGonagall…" She nodded knowingly.

"Harry, I know. I saw it." She responded. Harry sank onto the floor, and Ron and Hermione joined him.

"Umbridge is behind this. She's behind everything! She's turned the Ministry against Dumbledore and…"

"Harry, Fudge did that a long time ago. Like last summer? Umbridge has only made it worse." Angel replied, holding her stomach gently, worried for her child's safety.

"Maybe we should sleep on it." Hermione suggested, and the group agreed. They all parted ways to their dormitories, down trodden and worried about the state of their world.

Angel tossed and turned all night. The baby, sensing her worry, would not stay still either.

The next day, Angel decided to send a letter to Fred, to let him know their situation at Hogwarts. She wasn't sure what to do, and she figured he might have answers. And if not, he was out in the world, and could ask someone else. The only problem was, all mail in and out was checked, and she couldn't exactly write "UMBRIDGE IS CRAZY!" without Umbridge finding out. She settled on her bed and began writing.

After several hours and many failed attempts, Angel gave up. She descended the stairs and took in her surroundings. She decided to seek out Harry to discuss more about the school situation, but she couldn't find him anywhere, nor could she find Ron, Hermione, or Ginny. She asked Dean Thomas, who shrugged, and Seamus Finnegan, who responded with "Good question." She gave an exasperated sigh and climbed out of the portrait hole.

When she left the castle to the grounds, it was night. Angel was surprised at how long she had been writing to Fred. In the dark, she could barely make out several figures running towards the Forbidden Forest. As she reached them, she realized it was Ron and Ginny, with Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, two students she was vaguely familiar with.

"Ron!" She called. He stopped in his tracks.

"Angel! What…?" He sounded exhausted. They were on the outskirts of the forest.

"What's going on?" Angel asked, noticing the sense of urgency upon all of them.

"We need to find Harry and Hermione." Ginny informed her. Angel nodded, and followed them further into the forest. Harry and Hermione appeared some yards in front of them.

"Angel! What are you doing here?" Harry asked, almost parental. She raised an eyebrow at him and ignored his question.

"What is happening? Why are you all running around like the world's ending?" Angel asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"It's Sirius." Hermione finally replied. "Voldemort has him in the Department of Mysteries."

"We're going to save him!" Luna added. Angel's heart was pounding. Her father was in danger.

"I'm coming." She said firmly. Harry shook his head.

"No. None of you are coming! You can't just put your life on the line…."

Neville's face hardened.

"We're all part of Dumbledore's Army. We can fight!" He sounded, and Luna and Ginny made noises of agreement.

"I'm sorry I just don't think…" He retorted. Angel narrowed her eyes.

"Sirius is my father. He's in danger, and I'm going to help him. And these three," she waved towards Ginny, Neville and Luna, "are your friends! They have practicing and training hard and for what? So you can go on another Harry Potter solo mission? Don't let their talents go to waste, Harry. We can help you." Harry was moved, but a part of him remained unconvinced.

"Angel, I want to say yes, but y-you're pregnant! What if something happens…?"

"Don't live like that, Harry. And I don't care whether you say yes or not, because we're all coming."

"So how are we getting there?" Asked Ron, trying to break the tension.

"Those!" Replied Luna, pointing at a large clearing with absolutely nothing in it. Harry nodded, but the rest of the group exchanged worried glances.

"Uh…" started Ron, speaking for Angel's raised eyebrow, Neville's gaping expression, and Ginny's head shaking.

"Oh!" Hermione realized, seconds later. "Thestrals!"

"Oh…" Ron replied, half-convinced.

"We're supposed to ride things we can't see?" Angel asked defiantly.

"Just come on!" Harry cried, and led them to the spot.

"Oh, this will be easy." Angel snarked, feeling for her thestral like a blind person.

"Angel, just shut up." Snapped Hermione, as she climbed onto her animal.

"Hermione…" Ron started, as agog as everyone else.

"No! She just keeps complaining!" Hermione rebutted, "and I haven't forgotten the bitch comment!"


End file.
